I Hate Everything About You
by GraceTheNerdyGirl
Summary: *School is crazy. Finishing this fic and uploading the rest all at once* Loosely inspired by the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. Dean and Castiel are high school football captains of rival teams. What could possibly happen between them? Nothing, you say? Well, let me show you a thing. Rated M for reasons. Destiel. Slash pairing. Don't like, don't read. *WIP*
1. What Started It All

Loosely inspired by the song "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I strongly recommend this awesome song and suggest you listen to it if you have not heard it before. This was meant to be a oneshot, but I went ahead and kept writing. If anyone is interested in this continuing, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you. I rated this M because it does have some smut-ish stuff, but its not that graphic. Please, if guy/guy is not your thing, stop here and don't look back. No flames. Also, no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I also do not happen to own any of the rights to Supernatural. Only the plot is mine, as cliche as it is. I like cliche. It makes me happy inside. Lord knows we need something to make us happy in this fandom.

* * *

_Present..._

Their lips crashed together, a sloppy mess of teeth and tongue. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's torso, forcing the only-slightly smaller man harder against the wall. Castiel moaned into the kiss and wrapped a leg around Dean's waist to get a better angle. Dean started to trail wet kisses down the other boy's neck, leaving a mark where the the shoulder meets. Castiel gasped and threw his head back into the brickwork with a loud crack.

"Dean..." he moaned.

Dean looked up from the mark he was making, his emerald eyes meeting the sapphire of Castiel's. His pupils were blown wide and filled with lust.

"Shut the fuck up, Novak!" Dean snarled before attack Castiel's lips again, kissing ferociously. Castiel gave as good as he got, also using his nails to leave red trails down the side of Dean's neck. He finally managed to choke out some words around Dean's tongue.

"God, I hate everything about you, Winchester."

* * *

_Five hours earlier..._

"First game of the season, tonight. How ya feelin' brother?" Benny asked Dean. Dean looked over at his best friend, who happened to be sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's prized '67 Chevy Impala.

"I am ready to take those Evangelist assholes down!" the Winchester practically yelled. A couple other members of the Lawrence High School football team roared from the backseat. They were the Lawrence Hunters, and everyone knew that if you were a Hunter, you hated the Lawrence Evangelists. The Evangelists were the football team for Lawrence Evangelical High School, a more prestigious public school that only the best and brightest got into. Either that, or they let you in on a football scholarship. The two teams were the best in the state, and it did not help the rivalry that the schools were not only in the same city, but within a fifteen minute drive from one another. The first game of the season was proving to be one of the most anticipated games ever, since it was the first time the enemies would open a season playing against each other.

"Yeah, Cap! We will definitely be smoking those pansy angels' asses tonight," cried Ash from the backseat. Sam, or Sammy as Dean called him, remained silent. He was a freshman this year, just starting on the junior varsity team. Dean and his friends were all going into their senior years, so the rivalry was more ingrained in them then the younger Winchester brother.

The boys were heading to the local bar, The Roadhouse. It was more of a diner during the day and early evening, serving the local high schoolers and families. Dean had been made the captain of the varsity football team at the start of the year and had promised his three best friends, which included Sam, that he would pay for dinner before the first game.

The rowdy group made their way to a table near the back of the bar that was nearly a second home to them. Jo Harvelle, the owner's daughter, came up to the football players holding a notepad.

"Well, jerks, what'll it be?"

"Our usuals, Joanna," Dean quipped, knowing that using Jo's full name irritated her.

"Whatever. I'm spitting in your Coke."

"You could save the time by making out with me."

"Shut the fuck up, Winchester," Jo promptly walked away. The boys all laughed. There had not been any malice in the exchange. Dean and Jo had always fought like brother and sister.

The boys all talked about how excited they were for the coming game. Soon Ellen, Jo's mom, brought out their burgers and soda, along with huge glasses of water she told them they had to gulp down before heading back to the school. She wanted to keep her boys hydrated, after all. Ash had made a smart ass joke, which earned him a slap upside the mullet. Time slipped by happily, until Benny looked up at the entrance and noticed another group walking in.

"Shit! We have Angels up in here!"

* * *

_Present..._

"Dean..." Castiel groaned as the other boy sucked a mark into his neck. "Can't... Not here. Too close. Public. Ah!"

"My car. NOW," Dean commanded. Castiel shoved him away and walked behind the Winchester to the parking lot. The Impala was the only car in the lot. The Novak would normally have taken a moment to admire the vehicle, but his mind was on a one lane fast track to the gutter. Dean fumbled with the keys before shoving one into the door and turning it, but before he could open it, Castiel turned him around and pushed him against it.

It was Castiel's turn to ravage the other's neck with his lips. He sucked a mark right in the middle of the area his nails had already reddened. Dean would not ever admit it to anyone, ever, but he thought that he and Castiel having matching hickeys was one of the hottest things ever. And having Castiel take the lead... well...

Neither boy knew for certain how it happened, but they wound up sprawled across the backseat.

* * *

_Four hours earlier..._

"Fuck, look in the back. It's those stupid mud monkeys," Uriel pointed to the back of The Roadhouse, and Castiel's sapphire eyes followed the finger. His lips curled up in disgust as he made out the Lawrence High letterman jackets.

"Let's go, Uriel. They were here first. We can't afford a fight before tonight's game."

"But we can't just turn tail and run!"

"We will save our strength for tonight. Then we can tear them apart."

"But captain!"

"No but's."

Castiel hated to have to pull the rank card, but he was Uriel's commanding officer. Okay, football captain, but the games between Lawrence High and Lawrence Evangelical High often seemed like war. Going into his senior year, Castiel had built up quite a hatred for the Hunters, especially one Dean Winchester, which he had recently heard had been made captain of his team. It did not surprise Castiel, Dean was a great player, but it did not mean he had to like it.

Castiel hated Dean on principle. He was a rival, the enemy. But, there was something else there that made him hate the man even more. The Novak would never be able to name why, but the Winchester got under his skin.

Uriel was pouting in the passenger side of Castiel's car, lovingly named "The Pimpmobile" by his teammates. It was not his fault, it had been his older brother Gabriel's first. In the end, the two players decided to go to Uriel's to eat their dinner, then take Uriel's car to the game together. The hour passed quickly, and soon it was time to report back to the school. The Evangelists would be taking a bus over to Lawrence High at six thirty, so the boys needed to head out.

The bus was already guzzling up fuel when they arrived. The head coach, Coach Michael, waved a clipboard in their direction.

"I cannot believe you two! It is six twenty eight! We are about to leave!"

"Sorry, Coach! We ended up having to head all the way to Uriel's to eat dinner."

"No excuses, Novak. Get in the bus. You technically weren't late, but another close call like this again and you will be doing punishments with Assistant Coach Crowley."

That caused both of the almost-tardy boys to straighten their backs and rush up onto the bus. Nobody ever wanted to do punishment workouts with Crowley. The team called him the King of Hell behind his back, but rumor has it that the man not only knew about the title, but liked it.

The rest of the team jeered them playfully as they made their way down the aisle, finally sitting near the back. Castiel did a quick headcount and found that all of his starting line up was there, as well as all of his seconds. There were a few extra boys as well, in case there were injuries. It was a good turnout, considering there were fewer football scholarships this year and the school did not put as much stress on participating in sports as it did on academics.

Castiel loved Lawrence Evangelical, but he also loved football. He was smart enough to have a near perfect GPA, but his heart really was on the turf wearing sweaty pads and smelly cleats.

* * *

_Present..._

Dean wound up on top of Castiel, pushing him down to lay flat across the backseat of the Impala. The Winchester leaned back and pulled the door shut behind them. The Novak took the opportunity and leaned forward to leave wet kisses down Dean's neck, pulling down the neck of the t-shirt the other was wearing. They both smelled like sweat and turf and hormonal teenagers, which they were.

"Cas..." Dean groaned out, his voice rumbling through his chest, causing the subject of the articulation to feel the vibrations through his hands and lips. The nickname sent Castiel's blood flowing downward even faster.

"Jacket, shirt, off!" Cas growled, his own voice dropping to impossible lows and doing the absolute WORST things to Dean. Both boys struggled out of their letterman jackets and helped each other pull their sweat-sticky t-shirts off. Dean collapsed onto Cas again, and the chest to chest contact caused both boys to moan into a sloppy and filthy kiss. Hands roamed everywhere as the windows began to steam.

* * *

_Three hours earlier..._

"Okay guys, the other team will be here in thirty minutes! We need to get in at least two more plays before we have to get off the field!" Coach Singer yelled at his athletes. Dean was panting next to him, holding his helmet in his hands and trying in vain to gulp down water without it spilling all over him.

"Coach, we are giving it our all. Why don't we let the starters take a rest until the game? We don't want to be exhausted before we even play."

"Fine, Winchester, but you have to go and run through the defensive plays on the board in the locker room. Lord knows these idjits need the reminder."

"Will do, Coach."

Dean led the designated portion of his team to the locker room. They all were happy to get the brief rest before the game, but were less excited when they heard that they would have to sit through a boring play lecture. At least it was Dean giving it, he could at least make it seem a little interesting, or at least make it understood that it was important.

Ash actually contributed to the discussion by suggesting a new maneuver, which Dean noted. It would be interesting to try out, but probably not at tonights game. Benny really liked the idea, as did the rest of the team, but it was too risky to try out live. The thought of what the other team's captain would do made Dean almost laugh out loud. They would definitely need to try it eventually.

Finally Coach Singer blew the whistle, signaling fifteen minutes to go and the unspoken, "Get your asses out here now!"

Dean walked out onto the field to the screams of the home crowd. The Hunters waved at the fans as they fastened in their helmets and met around their coach.

"Okay, boys. The new captain of the Evangelists is that Novak kid. He was the best running back that we have seen in years, so don't underestimate how much he knows the game. He doesn't get along with Coach Michael all that well from what I've heard, so don't be afraid to rattle him. The key here is to break down their defensive strategy. They are really good with keeping yards, so we have to be even better at taking them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the team chorused. The crowd cheered. The horn blew. It was time for the game to begin.

* * *

_Present..._

"Let me go!" Cas bit out around clenched teeth. Dean hand the other's arms pinned to his sides as Dean paid special attention to the other's chest. The little noises Castiel made in between the protests urged Dean on.

Dean had had tumbles in the backseat before, but not nearly as many as his reputation would lead someone to believe. But, out of any of those times, the moment he was sharing with Castiel was by far the most passionate thing he had ever taken part in. In fact, Dean had never actually sealed the deal with anyone before, the closest he had ever gotten was with his long-time girlfriend Lisa, but she had broken up with him before they became that serious.

Castiel had never been in any remotely sexual situation in his life. The closest he had come to was when the Lawrence Hunters cheerleader Meg Masters showed up at an Evangelist party and got so drunk that she attempted to make out with him. That had ended up with her vomiting some sort of black sludge all over his pants, so needless to say it was not pleasant.

Both boys would never be able to deny the fact that this was by far the best experience they had had. Bar none.

In an amazing display of strength, Cas managed to flip them over in the confined space. Dean landed on his back, hard. The Novak straddled his lap and leaned over him to kiss. It was more of a battle of tongues and teeth, but a kiss nonetheless. Cas ground down onto Dean and both moaned deeply. They thrust into each other slowly, but the speed built up until they both saw stars.

"Shit, Dean!"

"Fuck, Cas!"

They screamed in unison as they spilled into their pants. Both lay lifeless on the seat as they came down from their orgasmic high. It seemed like a small forever before either was able to move.

Cas leaned up from where he was laying on Dean's chest. The latter was staring at the Impala's ceiling in shock. It took the Novak a considerable amount of time before he really realized what had happened.

"Oh, God!" he cried and sqirmed off of Dean.

"Shit!" the Winchester responded as he scrambled away.

"Did we just...?" Castiel was at a loss for words.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Novak."

"I just can't believe it happened, Winchester!"

"Me neither!"

"Well, you wanted this!"

"No! What makes you think I would ever want to do... what we just did with you!"

"I didn't want it, so it must have been you!"

"ME? I'M STRAIGHT!"

"ME, TOO!"

The boys were in each other's faces screaming at each other by then. The small space was thick with emotion and the smell of sex. Both boys were distinctly aware of the uncomfortable sensations formed by their quickly-drying jeans. Without any more words, they pulled their shirts back on. It was then that something occurred to Cas.

"Dammit..." he groaned.

"What?" Dean asked, not really wanting to think about the fact that he actually wanted an answer.

"I don't have a ride home, and I live across town."

Dean looked up into Cas' eyes. He had not really noticed how fucking blue they were until right then. It was the same feeling for Castiel as he realized how green Dean's eyes were. They stared at each other for several long moments before a silent agreement was made.

"What's your address?"

* * *

_Two hours earlier..._

The Evangelist cheerleaders were going wild. They were up four points in the final quarter, but the Hunters were closing in on the end zone. Castiel was leading his team with their signature defense, which was almost impregnable. The seconds ticked down until there was less than a minute on the clock. Castiel's team was holding strong on the thirty yard line, and the captain was confident that his team would win. The opposing team called for a timeout.

"Cassie!" a familiar voice called. Castiel tried to ignore it, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. The football player turned to face the assailant.

"Gabriel, I have to talk to coach. Leave me be!"

"You have been avoiding saying hi all game! What is a ex-cheerleader to do?"

Castiel groaned and walked away from his brother. Gabriel was two years older than Cas, who was the youngest of three. Lucifer was the oldest, and he had followed their father's footsteps in becoming the football captain for the Evangelists, and Castiel followed suit. Gabriel had been more rebellious and had become the only male member of the Evangelical Spirit Squad. He still came to every one of Castiel's games, making the long drive from Kansas University every weekend. He acted as the boy's person cheer squad, which was something that Castiel was secretly grateful for since his other family almost never came.

Coach Michael rushed over to his captain, yelling at Gabe to get off the field as he did. He pulled the player close and started stage whispering into his ear.

"The Hunters are getting desperate. I am hearing chatter that Coach Singer just gave them the go ahead on a play they came up with out of thin air before the game. Bobby does not look to happy about it, so be prepared for a dirty trick. You know the man hates those kinds of things, but he hates losing to us more."

"I'll keep an eye out, Coach," Castiel replied, determination lining his features.

The timeout buzzer sounded and the teams returned to their starting positions, the Evangelists still defending. Castiel took his place and carefully examined his opponents' formation, signaling to his own team as he went. There was a blur of movement as the other team burst into action.

Castiel felt his blood rush as he made his way to his position, getting ready to do what needed to be done. There was a break in his line where one of his lineman had gone down, and that damned Dean Winchester was gunning it towards the gap. Castiel took off after him.

The Novak was heading towards the Winchester at full speed, preparing to tackle. All of a sudden, Dean reversed directions and crashed into Castiel. They both went spiraling across the turf. The tackled man tried to figure out what had happened when the final horn sounded. He looked up at the board and to his astonishment, the Hunters were now up four points, winning the game. Castiel looked over at Dean, who was smirking at him through the face guard.

Coach Michael was furious. He could not believe what had happened. Apparently Winchester had turned to tackle Castiel and at the last moment passed the ball to a teammate running past. It was so quick and sneaky that most of the Evangelist team had not even seen the exchange.

The team huddled around their coach as he railed into them. All had a shamed look on their faces, absolutely embarrassed that they had lost the first game of the year to their rivals. After, they began to collect their things and make their way to the bus. Castiel and a few other guys stopped by the guest locker room to change into something less sweaty for the ride home. Castiel was the last out of the room. It was then that he noticed Dean Winchester leaning against the back wall of the athletic complex. He was smiling to himself and looking extremely smug. Something snapped inside the Novak.

He walked over to the bus and told Coach Michael he was riding home with Gabriel, but what the coach did not know was that Gabe had already left after attempting to comfort Castiel and failing. What Castiel was really going to do was uncertain even to him. All he knew was that he had to confront his irritating nemesis Dean Winchester.

* * *

_Present..._

"That is it. The third house down," Castiel said, pointing to his home. Dean was not entirely certain why he had been willing to drive his rival twenty minutes across town. Well, he was also not entirely certain why he had just had a hot and heavy make out session with said rival in the backseat. Castiel was just as confused as Dean.

Both boys had always thought themselves completely straight up to this point. Castiel had never allowed the thought of being gay or bisexual enter his mind because of his strict religious father and terribly prejudiced school. Dean had never considered being anything but straight because of his dad and the fact that he liked girls. Being bisexual was not in the cards.

But then they had confronted each other. They say that hating and lusting after someone can feel very similar given the right circumstances. The ingredients here: two hormonal teenagers, heightened emotions, being alone, and being hot as hell. Pour together and shake, served over a steaming dish of holy hell what the fuck just happened.

Dean could not get the feeling of the other boy out of his head the entire car ride. They remained silent, Cas with his eyes fixed out the passenger window. Dean had been stealing glances to the side, taking in Castiel's mussed hair, red lips, and his utterly wrecked neck. The sight made Dean almost want to pull the car over and have another go. That thought also made Dean want to scrub his brain with a Brillo pad, take the shredded remains, and lock them in a lead-lined box.

Castiel was more shocked than anything else. His first kiss. That had not been what he had planned. He had fought Meg tooth and nail to make sure that she was not his first because he wanted it to be special. After a nice date to a nice place with a nice girl from a nice family with a nice face and a nice personality. Not to an insufferable GUY from the opposing team, and certainly not leading to his first orgasm in the presence of another person. The scariest thought to Castiel was the fact that he had enjoyed it. All of it. He did not even regret it. He wanted to, but he didn't. He looked at the hickeys he had given the other boy and felt downright good about himself, for once in his life.

Dean felt something crazy in the pit of his stomach as he pulled up to Castiel's house, stopping right in front of the driveway. He did not regret a thing, which terrified him. Making out with Castiel, a DUDE, had felt so entirely perfect that he had no idea what to do. If the other person had been a girl, even a girl from Lawrence Evangelical High School, Dean would have asked her out. Now, he had no plan at all.

The other boy grabbed his jacket out of the backseat without looking and got out of the car. He needed to get away from Dean so he could think. It was too hard when the other gorgeous human was only a few feet away. Dean, without thinking, got out and stopped Cas before he was all the way up the driveway. Rational thought was thrown out the window as he leaned into Cas.

Their lips touched briefly, just the most chaste of kisses. If it had been between any other two people, it would have been called a sweet goodnight kiss. It was exactly the kind that Castiel had planned for his first. It sent butterflies into his stomach and made his nerves light on fire. Though he would never admit it, it made Dean feel the same way. It must have been just a second, but it felt like forever before they pulled away from each other. They both had confused looks on their faces, completely unsure.

"Dammit, Novak!" Dean cursed. Why did this guy have to confuse him so much? Why did Dean have to feel this changed after one stupid make out session? Why did Castiel, of all people, make Dean get out of his car and chase them down to give them a goodnight kiss, just the kind of chick flick crap he did not do?

"Fuck you, Winchester," Castiel replied. There was no malice in his words. He did not know how to respond. His entire life had been turned completely upside down in the span of an hour. He had no idea where to go from here.

They parted ways, Cas walking up to his front door and Dean to his car. Dean waited until he saw Cas open the door before rolling away, some insane instinct making him want to make sure the other got inside safely. Dean shook his head quickly, as if he could shake off the thoughts and feelings that the crazy events had just given him. Somewhere down the road behind him, behind a wooden front door, Castiel was doing the same.

At least they would never have to see each other off the field again. They would avoid it at all costs.

* * *

_One hour earlier..._

"What kind of a dick move was that, Winchester!" Dean looked up at the approaching figure. It stepped into the light of the athletic complex, and he could make out none other than Castiel Novak. Dean felt his muscles tense up as his rival neared. He started to regret telling the guys to walk home. He had wanted to take a victory ride alone in his Baby, but now it seemed there was going to be a fight.

"Sore loser, are we, Novak?" he quipped back, enjoying the enraged look on the other's face. Castiel walked right up to Dean and got in his face. "Woah, personal space!"

"You tricked me! You made me fall and lose everything!"

"It's just a fucking game, man!"

"Would you be saying that if you lost?"

"Whatever! Get out of my face!"

"Fuck you!"

The two boys were in each other's faces screaming at each other. The heat between them was building. This was the most they had said to each other in the entire three soon to be four years they had been playing against each other. Something was boiling under their skin, something that had always been there fueling their animosity. Castiel, in a move that was very unlike him, threw the first punch. Dean ducked and grabbed the other boy by his jacket, spinning to hurl him up against the wall.

They fought and scratched at each other, bruising all over. Finally Dean managed to really pin Castiel to the brick wall and hold him there. They were both breathing extremely hard and their faces were so close that they were tasting each other's air. Castiel was looking directly into Dean's eyes, noting the pupils that were blown wide. His gaze traveled down to the other's lips.

"Had enough, Novak?" Dean breathed out, his voice weak and unfocused. His eyes were locked to the other boy's full lips.

"No," Castiel said simply. Then he did something even more uncharacteristic of him. He made the first move and attacked the other's lips. Dean responded immediately with passion and enthusiasm. Then it all went downhill from there.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Castiel! Dad wants to see you in his office!" Lucifer called. Cas groaned and pulled himself from bed, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt on over his boxers. He tried to make his hair look somewhat presentable before he went down to see what his father needed.

The young Novak made his way into his father's study a little nervous. He realized he undoubtedly had hickeys on his neck, so he stopped by the coatrack by the front door and grabbed a hoodie, which he tightened the neck of to hide the marks. He crossed the hall and faced his father, who had a very unamused expression on his face.

"You got home later than usual last night. I thought nothing of it. But then I noticed this hanging on the coatrack," Mr. Novak said, holding up a letterman jacket. Nothing was unusual about it, other than the fact that it was Lawrence High's signature gold and black, not Lawrence Evangelical's blue and white. "I hope you did not get into a fight last night. That would be most disappointing. You should return this to whomever you mistakenly took it from as, well, this is not your coat, Castiel."

Well, fuck.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Want me to continue? Want me to not? Let me know! (Though I really like this story, so I might just continue anyway. I am a strong supporter of Team Free Will.) Reviews are my human blood. They keep me in touch with the shred of humanity I have left. PS- If you stick with me for another chapter, you get to see a Mary Winchester sass master extraordinaire loosely based off my own mother. XD


	2. So Much For Never Again

The next chapter is here! I hope you like what I have done with the characters! Mary is modeled after my own mom because I love her to pieces. Everything Mary says or does in this chapter has been said or done by my mother at one point or another. I am not really going to explain the rest of my character choices. The reasons I wrote how I wrote should become clear in the near future. It must be noted that I wanted the romance to be a little fast and OOC, kind of like Romeo and Juliet without the tragic feels. This chapter got a little long by accident, and the rest will not be quite this length. No smut-ish stuff in this chapter or probably the next two or three. Sorry, I am a plot junkie. They will return soon, I promise! Thanks for reading! Thank you to my reviewers! :)

* * *

Dean woke up feeling as though he had been hit by a bus. He ached all over. Then he remembered the events of the night before, including the beating and the following rough make out session in the back of his Impala. With a guy. Who just so happened to be from the rival school. No, not just that, who just so happened to be the rival football team's captain. The thought made Dean groan again. Why had he been so stupid? He went back and gave the guy a goodnight kiss for God's sakes!

The Winchester rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser to get a t-shirt. That's when he noticed the physical aftermath of the night before. Hickeys covered his neck and chest. So much for a t-shirt. Dean grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over his head, then grabbed some jeans. He had had the foresight to change his boxers before passing out on his bed. The evidence, besides what was on his body, as safely in the dirty's bin in the corner of the room. No one would be the wiser. He was just lucky that Kansas had an early cold front this year. Dean went to grab his letterman from the floor when he realized the terrible news. It was not his jacket. Castiel must have grabbed the wrong one the night before and both he and Dean were so preoccupied that they had not noticed.

Dean stared down at the offending blue and white fabric. How would he explain this to anyone who saw him with it? It was not like he could drive back over to Castiel's. And he really could never show up in another public place and be seen giving it back. But he really needed his own letterman. Dean was at a loss for what to do. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dean checked the clock and saw that it was a little after nine. None of his friends would be up to see him that early on a Saturday. It must be a nerd friend of Sammy's or something.

He made his way down the stairs, following the smell of his mom's morning bacon and eggs. Sam was already down at the table but had not touched his heaping plate of food. He seemed to be staring into the kitchen, which Dean could not see from the stairs. The oldest Winchester son made his way around the corner with a beaming smile ready for his mother, but it promptly dropped off his face when he saw who was standing with her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey! See, Castiel, I told you that breakfast would have him down here in a jiffy. Are you sure you don't want a plate?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Winchester. I am just here to return something of Dean's that was left at the game last night," Castiel made eye contact with Dean and gave him an apologetic look. He clearly had not meant to get swept up in the motherly hurricane that was Mary Winchester. He held up Dean's letterman to explain his presence.

"Oh, well, you already said you haven't had breakfast yet, and seeing as you are a friend of my son's, I can't let you leave without eating. Them's the rules, hon. Dean, why don't you take Castiel to your room to drop off the coat while I make you two some plates. Hurry now, so the food doesn't get cold!" Mary practically shooed the boys out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs. Dean was still in shock and walked numbly up towards his bedroom. Castiel followed behind him awkwardly.

Dean opened his door and let Cas enter first. Then, he walked over to his bed and pulled the incriminating letterman out from beneath.

"I wasn't sure how I would get this back to you. I guess you figured it out for me," Dean said, not beign able to meet Cas' eyes. "How do you know where I live?"

"I looked up your school directory online. My father found your letterman this morning and demanded I return it as soon as possible. He assumed the jackets had gotten mixed up in a fight last night, and I did not correct him," Castiel explained, not even looking at Dean. He was taking in the messy room, the classic rock posters, the framed pictures of old muscle cars.

"Good, good," Dean managed. The air was full of tension. The two boys met each other's eyes at last and tried to breathe. Each was a little overwhelmed by emotion in that moment. They took stock of the fact that they were both wearing tightly laced up hoodies. The memories of the night before were in the forefront of their minds. Castiel found himself licking his lips, remembering how they felt pressed against Dean's. Dean followed the movement and was almost ready to experience the sensation again. The tension was broken by Mary calling them down to eat.

"Really, Mrs. Winchester, you do not have to feed me," Castiel almost begged, just wanting to get out of the house. Dean gave his mom a look, which she ignored.

"Castiel, deary, call me Mary or I will whip you upside the head. Now sit and eat your breakfast or I sweat I will force feed you like you are five months old."

"Okay, Mrs. Win- Mary."

"Good boy, you learn fast."

Dean groaned. Of course his mom was treating Castiel to the full Mary Winchester ritual, which mostly consisted of one of the boys bringing a friend home, her feeding them, then promptly beating their soul into submission. It may not have looked like that from the outside, but that was just because nobody knew Mary like her sons and husband.

Sam was picking at his plate of food now, clearly at a loss for words. Mary set one plate down next to Sam and another one directly across from that. Trying to spare his brother the pain of having to sit next to Castiel, Dean took that seat. Cas sat across from Dean. Mary set a plate down for herself at the head of the table.

"Well, since we have a guest, we should say grace. Dean, would you do the honors?"

"Mom..." Dean whined.

"Dean William Winchester so help me God! Say the prayer or you will be meeting your maker sooner than you ever thought possible. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out!"

Dean's face reddened to the color of a tomato. Mary leaned forward and took one of Sam's hands in her own, then one of Castiel's. This left Dean to hold his brother's remaining hand as well as Castiel's. The moment the two boy's hands touched over the table a familiar electric shock passed up their arms, which both tried desperately to ignore.

"Our heavenly father who art in heaven..." Dean started.

"Dean, you know not to try and pull the generic prayer bullshit at my table. Sorry, Lord. Anyways, go on ahead, baby."

"Dear God, my mom is making me say this prayer so listen up. Bless this food, bless my family, bless my ass, and bless my football team."

"And don't forget your friend, sweetie."

"And bless Cas. Amen."

"Good job, Dean! I am pretty sure that you only minorly offended the savior with your snark. Okay, let's eat!"

Castiel could not help but smile at the antics of Mary. He had never known his mother, but he was certain she was nothing like this woman. He imagined that living in a house of men had made Mary have to be strong-willed. Dean was digging into his food across from Cas. The boy realized that the sooner his plate was clean the sooner Mary would let him leave. Castiel started shoveling the food into his mouth. To his delight, it was actually really good. It made burning through the plate a whole lot easier. He was done at almost the exact same moment as Dean. Mary had been trying to engage them in small talk to no avail. Dean was starting to stand and take both his and Castiel's plates before Mary finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

"So, Castiel, I couldn't help but notice you were returning Dean's letterman and did not have one on yourself, but now you have one on from the Evangelists. Did you too get them mixed up last night?"

"Yes, ma'am," Castiel thought it would be best to answer as truthfully as possible.

"And how was that? It would make sense if you were both from Lawrence High, but you are obviously not."

"Mom, leave it be," Dean tried to intervene.

"It was a simple question, Dean. Did you two get into a fight last night? Is that why you got home so late? I noticed you both seem a little sore."

Dean and Castiel both made a face, which Mary interpreted to mean she had hit the mark.

"Dean! I cannot believe you! I told you no more fights! And Castiel seems like such a nice boy!"

"Hey, Cas hit first!" Dean tried to cover his own behind.

"But you could have stopped it, mister! You two are both in trouble with me!"

Sam looked frantically back and forth between the three other people in the room, unsure about how to intervene. He decided to remain silent and look down at his lap.

"Well, I think this stupid rivalry crap has gone on long enough. I know for a fact that my son is better than that and you Castiel certainly seem like you are better than that. You two are going to be friends from here on out."

"Mom! You can't make people be friends!"

"I can, and I will!"

"God!"

"Don't you use the Lord's name in vain in this house!"

"I'll let myself out, Mrs. Winchester-"

"It's Mary, and you will do no such thing. Dean, go wash those plates. Sam will dry them and put them up later. Then you meet me in the attic. You and Castiel are going to clean it and reorganize it. I have been meaning to do it for awhile, but now I have you two. You are to not come back down until the job is done and you are getting along like best pals. Understand?"

"Understood," Dean and Castiel said together, at a complete loss. Mary walked out of the room, motioning for Cas to follow. Dean met up with them upstairs a moment later. Mary pulled on a cord hanging from the ceiling, revealing a stepladder up to the attic. She opened a nearby hall closet and took out some dust rags, labels, and sharpies.

"I want everything dust-free and labeled. You two scadaddle on up there. Talk. Be friends. Now."

Dean grabbed the supplied went up first, followed by Castiel. They were both astounded with Mary's forcefulness, Castiel more so than Dean. Dean was just surprised and a bit annoyed that his mom was trying to make him be friends with Cas.

Dean helped Castiel up the final steps into the musty attic. The room was shaped like a triangle where the roof sloped on either side. One large window took up the front of the attic, which Dean opened to let in a light breeze. Castiel closed the hatch and latched it, so as to keep either one of them from accidentally tumbling through.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She really hates the whole rivalry thing. I got into a fight last year over it and nearly got suspended."

"I understand, I am just surprised she is going to such lengths to get us to be friends. It seems a little dramatic."

"That's just my mom. Always a little dramatic. Well, there is also the fact that my dad went to Lawrence High and she went to Lawrence Evangelical. She transferred in the middle of her senior year because her parents moved, and my dad wouldn't even talk to her because she had been an Evangelist. Obviously, he came around, but it's always been a sore spot for her."

"I can certainly understand her position."

"Yeah, I guess I can, too. So, uh, about last night..."

"We can put that behind us, Dean."

"Good, great, fantastic. Yeah. The rumors are probably already spreading. Sam probably called his girlfriend who is a total gossip. Are we sticking with the fight story?"

"It seems better than the alternative."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. People probably wouldn't even believe the real thing."

"Yes, what happened was quite... out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, but we are past it, right? We can pretend to be friends for my mom and then go back to the way things were? Just football rivals?"

"If that is what you want, I am fine with it."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He had been really worried that Castiel would want to talk it out like some chick, but he was cooler than that. They could let it go. So why was Dean still acting so awkward? He did not know.

Castiel was determined to get the cleaning done and to leave, so he began the task. Dean followed suit. They first dusted all of the shelves and boxes, then began looking into them to put the proper labels on. The task was arduous and boring, and soon Castiel found himself in need of something to keep his mind occupied.

"So, Dean, was last night-"

"I thought we were putting it behind us, Cas."

"I was just trying to make conversation. Your mother won't let me leave if we come down so tense and awkward. We might as well get to know each other a little better."

"Yeah, well, ask about anything but last night."

"Alright. Where is your dad? Does he normally work on Saturday mornings?"

"Yes. Winchester's Auto Shop is his, you know the one down Main Street? It's always busy, and he likes to be there as much as he can. I normally help out in the afternoons. What about your dad?"

"He is a teacher of Bible Philosophy at Lawrence Evangelical and a preacher at our church on Sundays."

"Wow, preacher's son, huh?" Dean gave Castiel a smirk. It was almost flirtatious, and both boys looked away quickly after, embarrassed. "Well, uh, so how about your mom?"

"She died before I was old enough to remember her," Castiel said quietly, the words hurting.

"Oh, sorry I asked, man," Dean apologized honestly.

"No, it's alright. Not a lot of people know."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"She was pregnant with my little sister. They were going to name her Hannah. She died due to complications, and Hannah did not make it."

"Oh," was all Dean could manage. He had not been expecting such an blunt reply.

"Sorry if I over shared. I have never actually told anyone that. It was nice to get it off my chest."

"I'm glad," Dean smiled at Cas. A real smile that was big and bright. He did not understand why, but the thought that Castiel had shared something so personal with him, and just him, made his heart flutter. And that also made Dean want to throw himself out the open window because Dean Winchester's heart does NOT fucking flutter. Ever.

"Well, you did me the favor. Anything you want to get off your chest?" Castiel's tone was half-joking but his eyes were sincere. It was about as chick flickish as it could get.

But Dean wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to share something personal with Castiel. The only problem was that Dean really was an open book. Everyone knew almost everything about him. Well, there was one thing.

"My dad really wants me to take over the auto shop when he retires, he wants me to work there until he does. He wants Sam to as well. The only problem is that Sam wants to go to college to be a lawyer and I, well, I guess I want to go to college, too. I don't want to be a mechanic."

"I am sorry, Dean. I am sure that if you told your father this he would understand."

"You don't really get it. My dad is not the type of guy to get it. My grandfather started the shop, and my dad grew up working in it just like Sam and me. He always says that the day his dad signed it over to him was the proudest in his life. He never wanted to go to college or anything, just run the shop until he could pass it along to us. It's the family business."

"You are your own person, Dean. You can make your own decisions. Your father is not your master."

"I know that, I just don't want to disappoint him."

"I can certainly relate to that. My father never seems to approve of anything I do."

"That sounds like crap."

"It is."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before continuing their work. The time seemed to pass by a lot faster then. They started talking about lighter topics, favorite bands, which it turned out they had a lot in common, favorite books, which was actually a surprise to Castiel since he had not pegged Dean for the reading type, and favorite movies, much to Dean's chagrin.

"You mean you have never seen _Star Wars_? Really?"

"No, we do not watch much television or film at my house."

"So wait, no 'Star Trek' either?"

"Isn't that what you just said?"

"Cas! This is terrible! You have to know the difference between _Star Wars _and 'Star Trek'!"

"I am afraid I do not."

"That settles it. You are staying here tonight, and we are watching them. The first three _Star Wars _would be a nice start. The original three, not the prequels."

"I am confused."

"You won't be soon, don't worry. We are going to educate you."

"Alright."

"This is going to be great, Cas."

"I trust you, Dean."

Dean beamed at Castiel, his friend. Maybe his mom had been right to force them up to the attic for the past few hours. With the awkwardness of the night before out of the way, Dean found himself really liking Castiel for who he was. A little naïve, a little oblivious, but very funny and kind. If they had not gone to different schools, Dean could really see them as being friends a long time ago. Maybe they could still be friends, as long as Cas did not mind getting his ass handed to him on the field. The thought made Dean laugh.

"What?" Castiel asked as he put the last label on a box of Christmas ornaments.

"I was just thinking that we could really be friends, as long as you don't mind my team wiping you out at football."

"I beg to differ on that. You surprised me and my team this past game to get your victory. You will be unable to do so again."

"Whatever you say, Novak," Dean shot back playfully.

"Enjoy the smugness while it lasts, Winchester," Cas replied. They let down the attic hatch and descended laughing. Mary was leaving Dean's room with a basket full of Dean's laundry.

"See, I told you two you would be friends by the time you were through, and here you are!"

"Well, you were right, Mom, as always."

"Yes. Well, it is actually almost dinner time. You were up there all day!"

"Really, the time flew!"

"It tends to do that when you are in good company. Your father will be home soon, and I am sure he would love to meet your new friend. Want to stay for dinner, Castiel?"

"I would love to, Mary. Dean invited me to stay and watch _Star Wars _with him as well, is that alright?"

"Sure, hon! Want to just stay the night?"

Castiel shot a panicked look at Dean, but Dean smiled. Cas turned back to Mary and nodded.

"I would love to, if I would not be imposing."

"Not at all! I'll bring some extra blankets up to Dean's room. You can decide amongst yourselves who gets the floor," the last comment was directed at Dean, clearly implying that if Dean did not insist on taking the floor, he would be severely wishing he had. Mary rushed down the stairs to put down the heavy load of laundry and to get started making a dinner big enough for nine people, since in her experience every man under her room ate enough for two.

"If I am staying the night, I need to run home first."

"You don't have to, you can borrow some of my PJ's and we have extra toothbrushes in the bathroom. Sometimes Sam or I will invite friends to sleep over, and it had always paid off to have extra stuff in case someone forgets."

"Thank you very much, Dean. I'll just step outside and call my dad to let him know where I am. I do not want him to worry."

"No sweat, man. I am glad you are staying," Dean said with a bit more enthusiasm than he probably should have. He and Cas were friends now. Totally platonic so-did-not-make-out-last-night friends. And this was a totally platonic friendly sleepover. Two guys that hated each other's guts yesterday afternoon having a platonic hangout. Overnight. Together. Platonically.

As Cas made his way to the front porch, Dean grabbed the extra blankets that his mom was starting to carry up the stairs, promising that he would make the pallet on the floor. His mom gave him an appreciative smile and went back to the kitchen. Dean moved into his room and started to lay out the covers when Sam walked in.

"Dean, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The captain of the Evangelists! Castiel Novak! He is staying at our house tonight! You two had a serious fight yesterday and are now talking and joking and laughing like best friends! I would say witchcraft..."

"No witchcraft here, Sammy. Cas and I just got to know each other, and it turns out he's pretty cool. I should have given him a chance a long time ago."

"But he's from the opposing team, Dean! How do you think the others will react when they here you've been buddy-buddy with the enemy?"

"Enemy? Really?"

"You called him that not twenty-four hours ago!"

"Well, stuff changes!"

"What happened last night, really?"

"We had a fight. Our jackets got mixed up. This morning, Cas came by and you know mom wanted us to be friends so she made us clean the attic. We talked. We are friends now. You know this already. It's all good. You've made friends in less time than that. Hell, you went from being single to having that Ruby chick all over you in under a lunch period."

"Whatever, Dean. I just think this is a bad idea."

"Trust me, man. It's all good. Cas and I are friends, but it won't interfere with football or anything. Odds are, we won't really even see each other much. We'll be more like friendly rival acquaintances."

"Just don't do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I dunno! You always find something."

"Well, not this time."

"I hope so," Sam said over his shoulder as he left the room. Dean finished up the pallet as Castiel walked back in.

"My dad had a lot of questions, sorry. I managed to convince him I was not spending the night in some den of inequity."

"That's good. Why would your dad think that anyways?"

"I have been spending more time lately with Gabriel, the middle brother. He was the rebellious one, and my father considers him a negative influence."

"Ah, I get it. Well, no den of inequity for you tonight, to be sure," Dean said, trying to maintain a straight face.

"I fail to see what is funny."

"Man, Cas. Don't ever change."

"I wasn't planning to."

This comment sent Dean into a laughing fit. He doubled over and laughed so hard that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. The mirth caught on, and Castiel started laughing, too.

"Man, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thanks, man."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Boys! Get down here! Dinner time!" Mary called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" they chorused together, grinning. Castiel left his letterman on Dean's bed and followed him down the stairs. The table was set for five, one on either end, two on one side, and one on the other. In the middle was a huge bowl of spaghetti and an equally large bowl of meat sauce. Dean made a happy sound in the back of his throat.

"Wow, Mom! How did you whip this up so fast?"

"I'm a mom, hon. I can't go around telling all my secrets to my kids. It spoils the magic. You can sit, but don't start eating until we are all ready. John should be in shortly."

Without thinking, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and lead him to the side of the table with two chairs side by side. Cas could feel his skin burn through the hoodie sleeve where Dean was touching him, and all of the sudden the idea of staying the night seemed very, very bad. Dean just grinned at the other boy as if nothing life changing was happening at all.

Mary directed Sam to sit across from Dean at the table. She stood behind one of the end chairs and started to tap her foot impatiently. Her gaze was directed at the door in the kitchen that most likely lead to the garage. After a few moments, a tall, grease spattered man that must have been John Winchester entered. He smiled at his wife and started to move towards the table when Mary gave him a glare.

"Work boots outside the door, John. Don't go scuffing up my floors. And it is six oh' seven, you are seven minutes late for dinner. You know the rules for those who are late for dinner."

"Mary..." the grown man whined in a manner that was eerily similar to Dean's.

"What's the rule, John?"

"If you're late to dinner you say the grace."

"Yep. So get your feet out of those boots and get over here."

John complied and made his way to the table. He gave an interested look at Castiel, but knew better than to try to ask anything before doing what Mary asked. He and Mary sat across from each other and reached out their hands, John taking one from each of his sons, Mary from Sam and Castiel, and Dean with Cas. John mumbled his way through some standard prayer, and Mary gave him a look, but she let it slide. Everyone helped themselves from the center bowl. Dean actually fended Sam off for a full minute so he could make sure that Cas got what he wanted. Mary gave Dean a strange look, but it went unnoticed.

After they all had a healthy portion on their plates, John started the conversation.

"So, who is this?" he asked, indicating Cas.

"My name is Castiel Novak, sir."

"He's a friend of mine," Dean clarified.

"From football?"

"Well, kinda," Dean replied.

"He is the captain of the Evangelists," Sam chimed in. Dean gave him a nasty glare. If looks could kill, Sam would have been fried chicken.

"Oh, really?" was John's reply. "So has the rivalry been lightening up? I know things change over time."

"No, not really. Cas and I just got to know each other and decided that we can leave the rivalry stuff for the game."

"That's very mature of you guys. Back when I was in school, it was all the school district could do to keep us from killing each other."

"Well, John, back in your day you would not even talk to me until you were drunk enough to puke on my dress," Mary quipped in. John had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I know I was stupid back then. The rivalry is stupid off the field. I am just glad that I did finally meet you properly, Mary."

"I should hope so. I am the mother of your sons."

"And the prettiest woman on the planet. Not to mention-"

"Dad!" Sam cried. "Keep it PG at the dinner table, please!"

"I was just going to say the kindest lady you could ever meet. Teenage boys. Your minds always head straight for the gutter."

Castiel stiffened in his chair and focused on eating his food. He did not want to look at Dean right now. It was almost as if looking at him would expose the thoughts that were running through his head, which were certainly not PG. He did not know what was getting into him. He had been perfectly content with the friend zone not thirty minutes before.

"So, Castiel, do you like it over at Lawrence Evangelical?"

"I guess so. I have not gone anywhere else to compare it to, but I like it. I enjoy academics and football."

"That's interesting. How do you balance your homework and football practice?"

"I just do. School has never been a tremendous challenge for me. It is only truly difficult around exam time."

"Wow, Dean always needs to be slapped upside the head to get his work done. Maybe hanging out with you would be a better influence for him."

"Dad!" Dean exclaimed, horrified.

"It's the truth, Dean-o. Lord knows your football friends from Lawrence High don't have a positive work ethic for schoolwork. I only employ high school graduates at Winchester's Auto Shop."

"I am passing all my classes."

"It never hurts to have a little extra positive influence."

"Thank you for considering me as such, Mr. Winchester."

"It's John, and you are very welcome. You seem like a nice boy. I approve."

"So I need your approval of my friends now?" Dean asked, getting irritated.

"Not what I meant, son, and you know it."

"Boys, boys, leave your masculine superiority fights at the door, please. I am sure your father simply meant that he likes Castiel. He wanted you to know that he thinks he would be a good friend, not that he needs approval. He is very awkward about it, but I also feel that he is implying that you are getting another positive influence in your life that is not just from the football team. Is that right, hon?"

"Yeah, Mary."

"Good. Let's make nice, polite conversation now and not try to delve into people's personal business."

The rest of the dinner went really well, despite the awkward and rough start. They talked about all sorts of things, mostly getting to know each other. Castiel discovered that Sam was very similar to Dean, funny and witty, and that John was the one who gave Dean his laugh. He also learned that Mary was clearly the matriarch ruler, all of the Winchester men wrapped around her fingers. Soon Dean was excusing both himself and Cas to go to watch the movies. Dean stopped by the modestly sized den area and grabbed _Star Wars _from the DVD shelf before leading Cas back up to his room. He booted up an old but functioning desktop computer and slipped the first disk into the hard drive compartment.

"One of these days, we have to watch 'Star Trek', too. But this is as good a start to your movie education as you can get. Hope you don't mind watching on the computer. I don't want to have to deal with my annoying family walking in and out of the den."

"I rather like your family. They are very nice."

"Well, thanks. Do you mind shutting the door?"

"Not at all."

Castiel turned and shut Dean's bedroom door, trying to shake all the inappropriate images out of his head. He turned again and saw Dean sitting on his bed with his back propped against the wall. He patted the mattress next to him.

"Come on, I don't bite. You can't really see the screen from the floor."

Castiel crossed the room and sat next to Dean, keeping a good foot of space between them. Dean was glad that the space was there. It was good platonic friend space. Dean was getting into the habit of saying platonic a lot in his head, hoping the more he said it the more true it would be. It was failing rather spectacularly.

Especially since by the end of the first movie the two boys were sitting close together, touching from shoulder to knee. Dean got up to change the disk, already missing the contact. Castiel was actually enjoying himself. About halfway into the second film Dean started making little bits of commentary that never failed to make Cas laugh. When it got to the part where Darth Vader revealed his identity as Luke's father, Castiel gasped out loud and covered his mouth.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I did not see that coming!"

"Wait, so you never even heard about that plot twist? I know several people who never saw _Star Wars _but even they knew about that!"

"I had no idea, Dean. I-"

Later you could ask Dean what had made him do it, what had been the straw to break the camel's back, and he would tell you that he did not know. The only thing he could think about in that moment was the way the glow of the screen reflected in Cas' eyes, the way his head tilted to the side in confusions and surprise, and the way his lips started to form the next words Dean would never hear. Suddenly he was kissing Castiel. The most shocking thing about it was that it was not like the first kiss they shared, or the many thereafter, the ones that were bruising and passionate and vicious. It was like the most recent kiss, the soft one, the one that sent the butterflied in their stomachs on a machine gun massacre.

Castiel was the one to pull away. He looked into Dean's eyes and saw confusion there. He saw lust. He saw a wealth of emotions yet undefinable.

"Dean, what was that?" he asked, just needing to know, needing some form of explanation.

"I don't know, Cas. I just don't know. It's just you. I just- you just- I like you. Hell, I _like _like you, and I have absolutely no real reason why."

"I like you, too, Dean. What does this make us?"

"Do we have to put a label on it?"

"Yes, I think we do. We either need to be friends or not. Whether that means being something more, just friends, or not even in contact, we need to figure that out. Because Dean, I was doing fine. I was ready to just be friends, then you kissed me. I cannot do whatever this is without knowing."

"We have only really known each other for a day. How are we supposed to know anything?"

"Dean, I know for a fact I already think of you as more than a friend, or none of last night would of happened. We both thought we were straight a day ago, but Dean, you were my first kiss, and I really liked it."

"Wait, I was your first?"

"Yes. And I really liked it Dean."

"God, I liked it, too, Cas. If I had known it was your first kiss-"

"You would what? I am pretty sure that if I had not let my temper get the better of me last night and attacked you, we would never have spoken more than a few sentences to each other our entire lives. And look at us now."

"I-"

"I am not saying anything drastic like telling anyone or anything. Just let's be friends in public and in private, maybe try to be more? I don't know. If things didn't work out, we could always say it was because our school differences made the friendship too hard."

"So, you want to be like, secret boyfriends? You realize how weird and corny that sounds."

"I know, but don't you want to try it? If you did," Castiel moved to straddle Dean, keeping the other boy firmly in place against the wall. The Novak had no idea where this side of him was coming from. "We could do things like this more often."

With that, Castiel dipped his head and gave Dean a searing kiss. Dean kissed back, matching Cas' passion. Dean's hands gravitated to Cas' hips, then under the hoodie and shirt beneath. The contact of skin on skin caused Castiel to moan quietly against Dean's lips. Dean took the moment of distraction and flipped them so Castiel was pressed down into the mattress. By this time, the end credits were rolling down the screen, only the faintest of lighting coming from the white letters.

"Secret boyfriends it is," Dean growled.


	3. So Church?

Okay, so I feel like I made Mary seem very religious in the last chapter and that folks may worry, so here is a little chapter to kind of explain things a bit. Church here is modeled after my own. (It's kind of funny that I happen to be posting this on a Sunday.) I know this is short. Only a couple more filler type chapters before more drama and smexiness. ;)

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with a warm weight against his chest. It was comfortable, and Dean pulled it closer against him. It took him a moment to realize the weight was breathing. A minor freak out moment later, Dean remembered it was Castiel. He had stayed the night. A quick check below the covers revealed that they both still had underwear on, and Dean could not remember doing anything more than making out, so it was most likely that they fell asleep while kissing. Cas was laying little spoon to Dean's big spoon and the latter could not say he was not enjoying the feeling. Cas let out a yawn.

"Good morning," Dean said. Castiel turned over in Dean's arms and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"Morning," he mumbled from the position he was in. He was very comfortable and did not want to move.

"Hey, Cas, I hate to say this, but we have to get up. It's almost eight."

"Why? Early..."

"I have to go to church, dude. Mom makes us go every Sunday."

That got Castiel to open his eyes. He sat up rigid.

"Oh, my father never lets us miss church! I haven't missed a Sunday in my life! He would be so mad if-"

"Calm down! You can come with me. I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind. She always says the more the merrier."

"Thank you, Dean. Your mother seems to be a very kind woman, just like your father said."

"Yeah, she's the best. I could not have asked for a better mom."

Castiel got a look of melancholy on his face. Dean wanted so desperately for Cas to smile again, so he leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. The other boy grinned.

"So, Cas, I figured you were hyper-religious. How are you okay with... this?" Dean said, gesturing between them.

"I have always imagined that God is blind to sexual orientation. It is my father who always made me fear exploring anything outside the realm of 'normal'. What about you? Not even my family says grace at every meal."

"My mom is the super religious one, but she is super cool about it. She just wants us to be happy, and church and religion make her happy, so we go along with it to do something for her. Most of it is pretty cool, actually. Our church is pretty chill about everything. Our two female choir directors have been together for years. Had a ceremony and everything. Couldn't make it official in the state of Kansas' eyes, but apparently it was about making it official with God or something."

"That sounds amazing. I wish my father could see things that way. I am afraid that if he knew about me, this thing, he would die of shame."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. We like each other, so what? We are keeping it on the down low until we are sure of what's going on, but there is no shame. At least, not from my end."

"Mine either."

"Good. You can borrow one of my dress shirts. Did you drive here?"

"No, I walked."

"Cool. I'll drive to church with you in the Impala and then drop you off after. Good?"

"Yes, very."

Dean beamed at Castiel and climbed out of bed. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans while Cas slipped on his from yesterday. Dean grabbed two high collar button downs from his closet and handed one to the other boy. Without thinking he had given Cas the bluest shirt he had, almost a blue that match the other's eyes. Castiel just smirked and buttoned it up, slowly hiding his toned chest. He was not at bulkily muscular as Dean, more of a lean runner type. Dean loved the way the muscles moved beneath the skin, the way the tanned skin looked against the blue of the borrowed shirt. Castiel tucked the shirt into his jeans and did up with belt, while Dean opted to let his shirt hang out. They pulled on their shoes and stopped by the bathroom to brush their teeth and attempt to tame their crazy bed hair.

Castile had just managed to get his dark locks to flatten out when Dean shut the bathroom door and pushed the other boy against the wall. Their lips met frantically, and Dean ran his hands all through Cas' hair. When he pulled away, he left Cas thoroughly disheveled.

"Sorry, I just like your hair better like that."

"Oh," was all Castiel could manage. Once their breathing was back to normal, Dean opened the bathroom door and exited, Cas following behind.

"You're in for a treat, Cas. My mom makes waffles every Sunday morning from scratch. They are almost as good as her pie."

"You better believe him, Castiel! No one makes waffled better than me!" Mary called from the kitchen. Castiel grinned as he smelled the scent of baking batter. The other Winchester men were already at the table watching Mary eagerly.

They really were the best waffles Castiel had ever had. He let out an appreciative moan when he tasted them for the first time, not missing the heated look he got from Dean. He tried to keep the noises to a minimum, for Dean's sake, but failed miserably. Mary gave Dean and his still half-full plate a strange look.

"You alright, sweet pea? You are normally on your third plate by now?"

"I am just not that hungry this morning, I guess."

"Are you sick?"

"No, just not hungry."

"Well, alright. Are you sure I don't need to take your temperature?"

"I'm sure, Mom," Dean ground out. He was having difficulty concentrating on anything except Castiel beside him. Finally the family and Cas finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

"Dean invited me to attend church with you this morning, is that alright?" Cas directed at the Winchester parents.

"Perfectly fine, Castiel," Mary answered. John gave Cas a strange look but nodded anyway. Dean smiled at them and grabbed Cas' arm.

"I'm going to drive in the Impala so I can drop Cas off at his house after, cool?"

"Okay! See you there!"

Sam flashed Dean a warning look as he raced out the door trailing Castiel. Dean chose to ignore it and smile at Castiel. They arrived at the church just a few moments ahead of the rest of the Winchesters, so Dean turned and pressed a soft kiss to Cas' lips.

"I really enjoyed last night, Cas. I would love to do it again, sometime."

"I as well, Dean."

They got out of the car and followed the small herd of people heading into the small white chapel. There was a pulpit in the center of a small stage up front, and an old, weary looking man standing behind it. He was wearing a nice dark suit with shining shoes and holding an equally weary looking Bible. The only thing about him that did not scream pastor was the trucker cap that was tucked so firmly onto his head that it seemed to be part of the scalp.

"That Reverend Bobby Singer, but everybody calls him Bobby. He won't have it any other way."

"I rather like him already," Castiel said, very amused by the man's gruff appearance.

"Just wait until you hear him preach. He lost his wife a few years ago and has only gotten more blunt. She was the one that kept his sermons from being too honest. Now they are downright hilarious."

Dean smiled at Cas and pointed out a few other people in the crowded room.

"That's Pamela and Ellen, the choir directors. Pamela went blind a few years back from some sort of accident at the power plant. She moved in with Ellen and her daughter Jo so she could have some help and it all went downhill from there. Jo calls her mom and everything. I call them Aunt Ellen and Aunt Pamela, and Jo is like a sister to me."

"I am certainly glad to hear about that," Castiel joked. Dean smiled back and settled them in the middle of a pew.

"Mom always likes to sit near the front. I have you here so I have an excuse to not sit so close."

"What's bad about sitting close?"

"Nothing, as long as you don't mind Bobby singling you out from time to time. Remember that fight I got into last year? Well that Sunday's sermon was all about learning to control your temper and turn the other cheek, and he stared at me the entire time."

"He seems like an interesting preacher."

"Shhh... He's about to start. Just wait..."

Bobby set his worn Bible down on the podium and began to walk across the front of the room. He took careful stock of each and every person, then slowly made his way back to the stand. He cleared his throat a few times then drawled out what Castiel would soon learn was his usual greeting.

"So, ya idjits, turn to Luke chapter fourteen, verse thirty-three, we are gonna' be learnin' about sacrifice. I know y'all probably think ya know all 'bout this, but ya don't. So listen, or I'll hafta shove ya out on ya ass. Forgive me, Father. Let's start with a word 'a prayer. Heavenly Father, please help these idjits live the best life they can and help 'em to listen to me 'cause I know what I'm doin', and it's through you. Amen."

The sermon went on along those lines. When Bobby closed, there were polite applause and then Ellen and Pamela stood in front and directed the congregation as they sung songs from a hymn book. Castiel was not surprised to find that Dean had a wonderful voice, and leaned in to whisper so to him. Dean just smiled back and mouthed 'back at ya'.

The service ended with communion at the front, where Dean introduced Castiel to practically everyone. They were all interested in meeting Dean's new friend. Cas was polite and greeted everyone friendly, but Dean could tell that Castiel was getting tired of all the small talk. Before Dean could pull Cas away, however, Mary pulled Cas aside to talk to him.

"So, Castiel, Dean seems to be happier than he has been in a long time. I am very glad for that. I know he will tell me whatever he wants me to know when the time comes, but I just want you to know that I know, alright?"

"But, Mary, I-"

"Oh, come on, boy! You think I can't tell when my son is hiding something from me? You also seem to forget that I still do his laundry," Mary gave Castiel a knowing wink. "I don't want Dean to know that I know. He needs to tell me on his own, but I am fine with it. But, and I know this is normally the father's job, but John is just a big puppy. If you hurt my son, in any way, I will rip you limb from limb and burn your meaty bones. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Cas squeaked. Mary went from completely serious and downright scary to her usual chipper self in less than a second. It was enough to give Castiel whiplash. Somehow Dean grabbed him and dragged him out into the Impala. Mary's words still echoed in his ears. They were actually reassuring. If Mary supported them, there was no doubt that she would make John be okay with it if she had to. At least Dean would not have to worry about his parents' acceptance if he decided he was serious about this thing.

"That was a wonderful church service, Dean. Thank you for inviting me."

"Glad you liked it. So I'm taking you home?"

"That would probably be best. My father will wonder where I am if I stay gone any longer."

"Alright."

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to Castiel's house. They sat in companionable silence. Once he worked up the courage, Cas snaked out his hand to wrap around the one Dean did not have on the steering wheel. Dean glanced at Cas for a second, then decided it was cool and helf the hand back. They made the rest of the journey like that. Soon they were at Castiel's house. Cas leaned forward and pecked Dean on the lips before quickly pulling away. He grabbed his jacket and hoodie from yesterday, double checking to make sure they were his. He was about to get out of the car when he was stopped by Dean's hand on his arm.

"Hey, Cas, want to exchange numbers? We have to arrange a time for us to meet up again. You know, to give me back my shirt and uh, you know..."

"I would love to, Dean."

Castiel gave Dean his cell phone while he took Dean's, both boys quickly programming their numbers into them. Cas then got out of the car and made his way up the driveway. Dean did not pull away until the other boy had closed the front door behind him. The Winchester was grinning like a lunatic, happier than he had been in a long time. When he pulled up to a stoplight, he pulled up Cas' contact information and sent him a text.

_Glad you had a good time. Wish I could see you this week. Wish we weren't at different schools. :( -D_

It only took a few moments for him to receive a text back, but he did not check until he was safely parked back in his own driveway.

_I wish we were not at different schools as well. Maybe we could meet up sometime this week? -C_

_Sounds gr8! When? -D_

_I have practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You? -C_

_Me, 2. Want 2 hang out after school Wednesday? I figure we both have games Friday. -D_

_I would love to. We can figure out when/where later. Text me anytime. :) -C_

_Will do. :) -D_

Both boys did not really stop smiling until they went to school the next morning. Their families were just a little freaked out.

* * *

Also to explain Cas' characterization; I wanted to have two distinct sides to him. The badass angel of the lord powerful one and the awkward cute one. On the field, he's the badass, alone or with Dean, he's the cutey one. I just like writing him that way. More soon! :)


	4. Platonic Boyfriends of Manliness

BONUS CHAPTER! Two in a single day? You know you love me. :) I was in a really good mood this morning after church so I decided to post this. My youth minister showed a scene from Supernatural with Lucifer in it as part of the lesson, and I fangirled so hard I nearly fell out of my chair. Funny story: My minister ships Destiel almost as hard as I do, so I told him I was working on a fanfic. He wanted to know where to find it so he could read my writing, and I gave him a fake title on AO3 because I am writing smut-ish stuff and I don't care how close we are, if I know you in real life you are not reading that. I am posting updates every other day, so next one will be day after tomorrow. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Anyways, more background, plot setup, and fluffiness! If you are a diabetic, beware, there is much sweetness ahead!

* * *

"Dean, brotha', what's up with you today? You seem completely out of it," Benny's concerned voice carried over the lunch table. Dean was sitting in his usual spot amongst the hoard of football guys, but he was completely ignoring everything around him in favor of being on his phone. He had been texting Cas almost non-stop for three days. It made Dean all of a sudden very happy his family had an unlimited text plan. There were only three more hours in the school day, only six more hours until Castiel and Dean would be meeting up at the local drive-in movie theatre.

"I'm fine, Benny. Just texting," Dean tried to brush off.

"Texting who?" Ash added in, trying to lean over Dean's shoulder to see the ID.

"If I wanted you to know then I would tell you, asshat," the Winchester growled. That made the boys back off. Dean normally did not lose his temper, but he looked really damn close to doing so in that moment. Sam gave him a look from down the table where he was sitting with his girlfriend. She was half-draped over him and being her usual bitchy self. Dean hated her, but it was his brother's first girlfriend, so he was not going to be a dick about it.

No one spoke to Dean for the rest of the lunch period, not that Dean really minded. He was busy talking to the one person that seemed to be able to peek his interest. He knew that his friends had all heard the rumor about him being in a fight, but no one was brave enough to ask about it. Eventually they would all forget and everything would get back to normal.

* * *

"Castiel. Castiel. Castiel! Castiel Novak!" the teacher finally yelled. Cas jerked in his seat and looked up at his AP Trigonometry teacher. He slipped his phone under his leg so it would not get taken from him.

"Well, it's nice to see that you have finally graced us with your mental presence. Since the fantastic world of trigonometry seems to bore you, could you please take a moment to work out these three problems on the board? Maybe standing will increase the blood flow to your brain, though I highly doubt it."

There were a few sniggers in the back of the room, but for the most part the students were just surprised that the perfect Castiel Novak had gotten chewed out by a teacher. Cas walked to the board and finished the problems with ease, to the annoyance of the instructor. She told him to reclaim his seat and launched right back into one of the most boring lectures in history.

Trigonometry was the last class of the day for Castiel, so he made a straight line towards the parking lot to get home as soon as possible. He was almost out the front entrance when a firm hand stopped him.

"What's up with you today, Novak?" Uriel asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing, Beck. I just have somewhere I need to be."

"I heard you got in trouble with Ms. Jones in Trig. You love math. I am just worried."

"Nothing to worry about."

"You have hardly been here! I mean, with your head. At practice the last couple days it was like you might as well be watching from the stands. You need to pull yourself together before Friday's game because we cannot afford another loss so early in the season."

"I know that, Uriel. I am fine. I will be better in practice tomorrow. Now let me leave."

"You better be, captain. You better be. You are my friend, but I will do what has to be done for the sake of the team."

"It's just football. I love it, too, but it's just a game."

"Whatever you say."

Castiel left Uriel standing there. He was thoroughly disturbed by the animosity he had felt from the boy he had always considered his best friend. He had been really distant the last couple of days, but he did not think it was that big of a deal. Maybe it was the rumor that he had gotten into a fight. No one had asked him about it, but there were still the whispers. Eventually, they would all forget and everything would get back to normal.

* * *

Dean pulled up to Castiel's house a few minutes after six. He was only the tiniest bit late, but he still felt awful. Mary had practically played Twenty Questions with him in an attempt to figure out where he was going tonight, but she had finally let him slip out the door. As soon as Dean had stopped in front of the driveway, Cas was flying out the door and into the passenger seat, practically slamming into Dean with the force he got into the car with.

"GO!" was all Castiel yelled in Dean's ear, and the Winchester did not disappoint as he peeled away from the curb.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, taking in how breathless Cas seemed to be and how frantic.

"My father forbid me from going out tonight. He still believes I participated in a fight."

"Well, you kind of did. It's not really a lie."

"Yes, but it also means I am grounded. I had to run out before Father realized I was dressed to leave."

Dean gave Castiel a once over and smiled. Cas was wearing a sweater vest over a button up shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly. Dean had opted for just jeans and, admittedly, a purposely tight t-shirt.

"Cas, we are going to a drive-in movie, not a formal party. Take the vest off."

Castiel gave Dean a strange look and complied, tossing the vest in the backseat.

"And undo a couple of buttons. Okay, that's enough."

Dean looked over at Cas again and could not help but marvel at how smoking he looked. Cas grinned at Dean and slid over in the seat, fastening the rarely-used middle seatbelt around himself. He entwined his fingers with Dean's.

"Are you being a little bit selfish, Dean? Telling me to shed clothes before we are even at the theatre?"

"Oh, I, well, uh-" was all the Winchester could manage. He gave a heated glare to the Novak, who blushed. "You know what, maybe I am! I happen to find you really hot. I may be knew to the whole gay relationship thing, but I am not going to be shy about it."

"Glad to hear that, Dean," Castiel replied, leaning in to peck Dean on the cheek. The driver had just about given up on trying to stay manly, so he let Cas lean his head on his shoulder.

They pulled into the move theatre just a few minutes before it was supposed to start. Dean got out to purchase the tickets and popcorn while Castiel waited in the Impala. Dean climbed back in a few moments later.

"If you spill anything in here, I may never be able to forgive you."

"I doubt that very highly," Cas leaned in and gave Dean a lingering kiss on the lips, and Dean thought he was probably right. All Castiel would have to do was kiss him, and he was pretty sure he would forgive the other boy for anything.

They cuddled together in the front seat (in a very manly way). Cas leaned back in to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. The latter could feel the movements of the Novak's jaw as he chewed the popcorn. The movie was some new action-adventure thing that would be playing every night for weeks, but it was honestly very boring. One can only watch so many explosions before one gets bored with them. Dean glanced down to see that Castiel was slumbering soundly against his chest. His eyes were closed and his long lashes cast shadows down his cheeks. He had the beginnings of stubble on his cheeks and the collar of his shirt hung open where Dean had asked him to unbutton it. Dean, goddammit, felt another flutter in his chest and realized he was starting to get used to the idea of liking another guy, and he was really starting to enjoy it.

The end credits started to roll down the large screen, surprising the Winchester. Time had flown. His mom was right, of course, time really does fly when in good company. Gently Dean shook Cas' shoulder, bringing the other boy to wakefulness.

"As much I loved having you sleep on me, you have to get up. My arm is falling asleep," Dean murmured to the groggy boy.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Cas managed. Dean chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

"Don't apologize," Dean almost added 'you looked adorable', but he managed to save that last shred of dignity. Castiel just smiled and leant in to kiss Dean. The Novak pressed forward, pushing Dean back into the driver's door. The wheel made the position a little uncomfortable, but it was worth it to see the look in the Winchester's eyes.

"What's this for, Cas?"

"Thought I would make falling asleep on our first date up to you," Cas replied before leaning back in for a searing kiss. He pulled away suddenly, "This is our first date, right?" His eyes had a look of worry.

"Sure, yeah. I guess that is what it is. No use beating around the bush. Wow. Our first date. Makes it sound so official."

"Is that bad?"

Dean thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so."

Castiel smiled even wider than he had been and dived back in to the kiss. There was a loud thump on the hood, and Dean looked up to see one of the drive-in employees giving him a dirty look. Several of the employees were banging on cars that were clearly full of people who had not realized the movie was over. The two boys blushed and waved so the worker could see that they were acknowledging him through the dark windows.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot, but his mind was definitely not thinking about anything but Cas. The sun had just gone down, and it was almost nine. His mom had told him to be home by ten since it was a school night, so that did not leave much time left with Castiel. Dean had a sneaky idea and pulled into and empty lot just a few minutes away from Cas' house.

Castiel seemed to understand exactly what Dean was thinking and climbed into the backseat. Dean had to control himself as he watched his (silent gasp) boyfriend squirm over the partition. Dean opted for actually getting out of the car and then into the back. Cas was sitting in the middle, waiting patiently. As soon as Dean had the door closed behind him, Cas attacked.

The kiss was bruising and passionate. It was everything their first few kisses had been, but made better by increased familiarity and the fact that it was fueled by something other than anger. Dean leaned Cas back against the passenger side without breaking the kiss. There was no rush in it, no need to be frantic. They took their time exploring each other. Dean found out that he really liked the feeling of Cas' stubble scraping against his skin. The other boy must have been clean-shaven the first time they had been together. Cas found that he really liked the feeling of having Dean pushing against him, but he also like to surprise Dean by taking control every now and then. They kissed for a long time, but it never progressed past that. In a way Cas was glad. He was worried that the only reason that things had not progressed further in Dean's bedroom was because they had fallen asleep. It made him happy to know that they could be content to just kiss, for now at least.

Dean pulled away what seemed to be a short time later and looked at his watch. He let out a groan and let his head thump down onto Castiel's chest.

"It's a quarter 'til ten. I have to take you home."

Castiel made a very unhappy noise and carded his finger's through the dirty blonde's hair. Finally Dean sat up and moved to get out of the car. Cas stopped him with a hand on his arm and leant in for one last kiss. It was soft and chaste and perfect. Dean smiled at Castiel and went to get into the driver's seat. Cas climbed into the front in the same fashion he had climbed into the back. Normally Dean would have gotten onto someone who put their shoes all over Baby's leather, but he could not bring himself to scold Cas. It did not help that he enjoyed the view a lot, too.

Dean pulled up to Castiel's house yet again. He stopped and turned to Cas. The other boy looked between his front door and Dean with a sad expression.

"I had a great time, Dean, even if I did sleep for most of it."

"Me, too, Cas."

"I would love to have another... date sometime."

"Yeah. I think we are handling the whole gay thing pretty well."

"So you think we should pursue this?" Cas asked, gesturing between the two.

"I don't want to overthink it, but yes. I like you a lot. I like being with you, talking to you, kissing you. I know that's a load of chick flick crap, but it's true. I have no idea how this will really work, but I think that we can cross any bridges when we come to them."

"I agree. Thank you for tonight, Dean. Good bye," Cas gave Dean one last grin. Dean returned it with a beam of his own. Castiel grabbed his sweater and got out of the car. For the third time the Winchester waited until the Novak was safely in his front door before pulling away.

It had only been less than a week, and Dean knew he was in trouble. There was no way he would have let things progress that far with Castiel last Friday if there had not been _something _there before. And now that something that traumatic had broken the barrier between the two, all the _something _was pouring through faster than Dean would normally like. But he did like it. And it scared him just a little. Or a lot.

* * *

"Where have you been, Castiel?" were the first words Cas heard as he walked through his front door. His father was sitting in the living room in his reading chair. A book was poised on his knee precariously, and his reading glasses were teetering on the edge of his nose. He looked Castiel up and down.

"I was out with a friend," was all Cas replied, trying to move towards the stairs.

"Don't move, son. You seem to have some very incriminating marks on your neck."

Dammit, Cas thought. The hickeys had been fading steadily but there were a couple that seemed to have taken up stubborn residence. Castiel had left them visible by unbuttoning his shirt the little bit he had.

"I can explain..." Castiel began, but was cut off.

"No, no need. I know what it is like to be a teenage boy. No doubt you have feelings for this girl. But, Castiel, you must see that I cannot allow this to continue. You got into a fight after your last football game and now this? Clearly you are straying down slippery path."

"Dad, it's not like that, really. It's-"

"Castiel, that is quite enough. You were grounded for a week before. Now make it three. One more for disobeying me, and another for trying to lie to me about where you had been."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Castiel. To your room. Now."

Castiel climbed the stairs to his bedroom in shame. Lucifer stood leaning against the banister at the top with an evil grin. Cas ignored him and went to his room. The youngest Novak pulled out his phone and hurried to shoot a text to Dean. He did not know if his father would be taking his phone away as part of the punishment or not.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dean called. He had barely made it in the front door before the curfew. Mary was in the kitchen clipping some coupons.

"I thought you were going to be late. You are a really lucky boy. Will you tell me where you were now?"

"Mom! Can you please let this be?"

"Fine, hon. And lower your voice. Your father went to bed early because he is heading into the shop before it opens tomorrow to fix something or another."

"Okay. Good night."

"'Night, sweet pea."

Dean gave his mom a kiss on the back of the head as he passed her. He went up the stairs in a state of near euphoria. That feeling dissipated when he entered his bedroom to find Sam sitting on his bed.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked, a little cautious.

"Dean, where you out with Castiel?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well, Benny texted me asking if we wanted to go to The Roadhouse. I thought you were with him."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, Dean! You told me that you and Castiel would not be hanging out! I cannot believe this. Do you know how the guys would react if they knew? I may have told them about the fight, but I sure as hell didn't tell them that Novak spent the night here. I can't keep lying for you, Dean."

"How is it so bad that I have a new friend?"

"A new friend that is distracting you from your current friends, who you are sneaking off in the middle of the week to hang out with, who is from the freaking Evangelists!"

"Whatever, Sammy. I'm too tired for this bullshit. Leave me alone, bitch."

"Fine, but I won't cover for you again, jerk."

Sam stormed out of the room, and Dean let out a breath he had not know he had been holding. If Sam was freaking out from just the thought of Dean just being friends with Cas, he could not imagine what would happen if his little brother knew the full extent of the relationship. And his team... That was a disaster waiting to happen. It would be a big enough problem if they knew he was involved with a guy, let alone Castiel Novak. God, Dean's life was going to be anything but normal. The Winchester's phone buzzed from its place on the nightstand.

_My father increased my grounding to three weeks. I am uncertain as to whether he will be taking my phone or not. -C_

Dean groaned and shot back a reply.

_That sounds awful. Srry. I had a gr8 time, though. -D_

_Me as well. My father suspects that I have a secret girlfriend that he has consequently forbidden me from seeing. -C_

_Well, it's a good thing you don't have a girlfriend. ;) -D_

_I guess so. I will try to convince him to let me keep my phone. -C_

_Cool. I'll txt you tomorrow, then? -D_

_Yes, that would be fantastic. :) -C_


	5. Straight Assumptions

The plot thickens! What could this all mean? Why is it all moving so fast? Please tell me you aren't going to do a time jump? Where is the smexiness? Answers: you'll see, I'm lazy, I can't tell a lie, and NEXT CHAPTER! Next chapter is going to be the last shortish one and have a little teenage shenanigans. Chapter after that will have more plot and more *ahem* personal developments for these two. ;)

* * *

Castiel did manage to convince his father to let him keep his phone, claiming that Coach Michael likes to text out last minute schedule changes and other updates. He was glad that his father still trusted him enough to believe the lie, though he felt terrible for telling it.

Cas was practically floating as he moved through the hallways of Lawrence Evangelical High School. People were starting to notice, especially the other football players. Castiel was not acting as distracted as he had been the previous few days, but he was certainly acting far happier than he usually was. Castiel had a reputation for being a little more emotionally distant than most people, which is probably why he got along with Uriel so well.

The locker room before football practice was when shit hit the fan.

"So, Castiel, rumor has it you have a girlfriend," Raphael commented from over by his locker. He was far enough away that he had to raise his voice to be heard over the dull roar of the room.

"What makes you think that, Raphael?" Castiel asked. He could think of anything he had done that would communicate that message.

"Well, dude, you have been hiding them well, but you have like four hickeys on your neck. And Uriel said you got extra grounded for sneaking out last night."

Of course Uriel would gossip to the rest of the team. They were just like a group of cliquey girls. Castiel cursed the marks on his neck, which he had been trying very hard to hide under hoodies and football pads.

"We just want to know who your feisty chick is! She must really be something to get our captain all lovey-dovey eyed."

"There's no one."

"Come on, Novak! You can't lie to us."

"Fine. There is someone, but I do not wish to talk about it."

"So a secret girlfriend? Does she go to a different school or something?"

"Something like that."

"All we needed to know, man."

Castiel looked up from where he was fastening his pads to see that the entire locker room was quiet and listening. Great. Now everyone knew he had a secret someone, and they were all making the assumption that he was straight. They news would be known throughout the entire school by tomorrow afternoon. Cas cringed at the thought and finished getting dressed.

"Come on! Enough about my love life! Time to bleed!" Castiel yelled out over the team. They all hurried to get out on the field. While socially Cas was a little shy and awkward, they knew better than to treat him as anything less than a commander when they had their gear on.

* * *

Dean was being bombarded by questions.

"Where were you last night, dude?"

"Sam said you were out with a friends."

"It wasn't me."

"Or me!"

"So who was it?"

Dean looked at his circle of friends with a look akin to disdain. Ash, Benny, and Jo were sitting around him and trying to dig the details out of him. Sam was sitting across from Dean with Ruby nowhere to be found. The younger Winchester kept his head down and tried to stay invisible. Dean knew he would be getting no help from his brother.

"Nothing guys! Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you have been acting really fucking strange the past couple of days, and today you show up all happy!" Jo quipped.

"Can we please just leave it be?"

"You know we will find out eventually, Dean," Ash added in.

"No doubt. Whatever," Dean looked down at his lunch and promptly started to shovel the lunchroom gruel into his mouth, effectively ending the conversation. No one tried to address him again, but he could tell that it was on the forefront of everyone's minds. The lunch bell rang a small eternity later.

The group walked together towards the large trash cans by the cafeteria doors, but Dean was intercepted by a sparkly mass of makeup, positive energy, and sin. A cheerleader.

"Hey, Dean!" Lisa Braeden practically drawled out. She was wearing the cheerleading uniform and had her dark hair pulled up into a tight pony tail. Her grin seemed to spread a little too wide and show too much of her teeth. She was a nice enough girl, and Dean had even liked her for a while, but he had heard she could get a little clingy.

"Hey, Lisa. How's it going?" Dean replied to her overenthusiastic greeting, just trying to be polite.

"Everything is wonderful, thank you for asking, Dean. I just wanted to ask you something important," she waggled her eyebrows at the football player playfully.

"Shoot."

"Well, I am always trying to help the other girls learn to fight the stereotypes of society and whatever. I thought I would give them a good example by asking out my crush to homecoming! It's in just a few weeks, and I would love to go with you, Dean."

Dean let the thought filter through his head for half of a second before responding.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I can't."

"What! Why?" the cheerleader had a flustered and astounded expression on her face. Clearly this was not the outcome she had planned for. By this time the rest of Dean's group were back from their trip to the trash cans and were giving Dean a look. The Winchester tried to find a suitable excuse to placate Lisa.

"I am dating somebody."

Lisa's face drained of color, and Dean worried for a minute that she might pass out. She managed to turn on her heel and walk back to her clique, already whispering. Dean face-palmed. He could not believe that he had just said that. It was the first thing that came into his head.

"Is that true, Dean?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it right now, though."

"Brother, this is going to be all over school by the end of the day. Who is she?" Benny sounded concerned.

"They don't go here. I don't want to talk about it. We are going to be late for class."

Dean strode off in the general direction of the science wing and tried to ignore his friends' protests behind him. He needed time to think of a way out of this. Dean shot a final glance over his shoulder and saw a very confused looking Sam walking with Ash. Dammit. Sammy would definitely need an explanation, and soon. Everything was going to Hell in a hand basket.

* * *

_Dude, we need to talk ASAP. Call me. -D_

Castiel looked down at the text message fearfully. He may not understand the finer points of text communication, but the urgency seemed pretty clear. Cas had just been packing up his pads in his duffle bag after practice. He reeked of sweat and grass, and the phone seemed to warm to hold in his hand at the moment.

"Novak! Coach wants to talk with you!" Uriel yelled from the locker room door. Castiel sighed and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. The other players continued to pack up their stuff and leave.

"Coach?" Cas asked as he peeked his head into the athletic office. Coach Michael had a decently sized desk and rolling chair, along with an archaic desktop computer. A printer sat on a file cabinet in the corner and a very sad looking plant rested on the windowsill, desperately trying to stay alive. The coach was sitting in the desk chair and gestured for Castiel to sit in one of the two other chairs in the room facing him.

"Hello, Castiel. I wanted to check up on you. The last couple of practices you seemed a little off, but today you were better than ever."

"I was going through something. I am better now."

"I can see that. I also could not help but overhear from the guys that you have a new girlfriend. When did this happen?"

"Isn't that my private business, Coach?"

"No, it's not. You are on my team, Novak. You may be the captain, but this is MY team. I want to know what is happening with my players so that we can keep winning."

"But why do you need to know about my love life?"

"I just want to make sure it is nothing detrimental to the team."

"It isn't."

"It better not be, Castiel. Just... It better not be."

Coach Michael gave Cas a dismissive wave and turned back to his computer screen. Castiel left the room with a heavy feeling in his chest. Why was everyone being so hard on him all of a sudden? Maybe it was because he had gotten tricked and it cost them the game. That was probably it. Coach wanted to make sure something like that did not happen again. Castiel being so distant the last couple of days had not helped anything. Well, Cas was good now. Very good.

"See you tomorrow, Novak! Maybe then you'll tell us about this girl of yours!" Raphael called over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Crap. Castiel had almost forgotten.

Castiel started to make the short walk home, pulling out his cell phone as he went. Dean had texted him half an hour ago, so he really needed to call soon. He hit Dean's contact and waited through the dial tone. It only rang twice before it picked up.

"Cas!" Dean's voice was a little breathless.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry. I was out on a run. I wanted to be away from my house when you called."

"What did we need to talk about?"

"Well... Something happened at school today. And, uh, well now the entire school thinks I have a secret girlfriend," Dean practically groaned the last part, dread coating his words. He sounded exasperated. Castiel almost laughed at how similar their situations were.

"The same thing happened to me, Dean. There is a rumor that I have a secret girlfriend from a different school. Well, it is more than a rumor now. I was unable to think of a suitable explanation so I let them come to their own conclusions."

"This sucks, man. Everyone is going to be prying into our business tomorrow. Worse, a chick actually asked me to go to homecoming with her, and I said I couldn't because I was dating someone. Now everyone will expect me to show up to homecoming in six weeks with a girl on my arm."

"Six weeks? That makes your homecoming in November."

"Yeah, we have to host it really late in the year because we got the latest date."

"That is unfortunate. What will you do when the time comes?"

"I don't know. I think I will figure it out then. I need to focus on how to survive tomorrow."

"I had an idea that I think might work."

"What?"

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could tell a half-truth to placate the masses. We are seeing someone from another school but don't want to make it public yet in case things do not turn out."

"That sounds good, but I know people who go on one date and profess their undying devotion to each other in the middle of the cafeteria, then break up the next day. It isn't a big deal. Won't people think its weird?"

"We will just have to make them all understand that we do not want to attract attention to the relationship. We are both fairly popular, I would assume, so it would make sense that we would not want people to pry into our personal lives."

"You are a genius, Cas."

"I know, Dean."

"Cocky much?"

"I guess I am. You bring out the worst in me."

"I bet I do. I have to be heading home for dinner now, but I'll text you later, okay?"

"That is fine. Goodbye, Dean."

"See ya', Cas."

Castiel hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket as he continued the rest of his walk home. He was really hoping that his plan would work, that the gossips would be willing to lay off for awhile. He knew there would be speculation of course, but maybe things would be at least a little alright.

* * *

Sam was laying on his bed and tossing a tennis ball up, catching it, then tossing it again. He had been really talkative at dinner, but instantly clammed up whenever Dean tried to interact with him. The older Winchester brother had finally decided that enough was enough and that it was time to have a serious conversation with his little brother.

The younger boy did not acknowledge Dean when he came and sat in the desk chair near his head.

"Sammy, we have to talk," Dean said, cringing at the awkwardness.

"What is there to talk about, Dean? You tell me."

"Well, I know that you are upset about this business with Cas and I and-"

"Upset, Dean? Really? How about confused off my ass? You hate the guy, have a fight with the guy, have the guy spend the night, run off in the middle of the week to hang out with the guy, and then tell your friends that you are dating someone! And of all people it is Castiel Novak. I can only make the assumption that you two didn't really have a fight and are, and it is shitty that you are making me say this, seeing each other. Like as more than friends," Sam noted Dean's defensive start and pushed on, "I am not saying I mind, Dean. I really don't. You like who you like. But I would have thought you would be honest with me, told me. And Novak of all people?"

"Sam, I am really sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you..."

"Shove it. I know you are just unsure of yourself or whatever, I am not stupid. You still should have told me."

"I don't know what to say. I just really like Cas, and I don't know why. I just do. I have never felt this way about a guy before, I swear," taking in Sam's doubtful expression, "Okay, no non-fictional guy. Dr. Sexy does not count."

"So this is really a new thing?"

"Yeah. Cas and I did kind of fight Friday, but then... Other stuff happened."

"It seems so out of the blue."

"I know, but the truth is this thing feels awesome. It is weird but perfect, you know? Don't you go tellin anyone that I spilled my guts to you like some girl, or I will kill you."

"I won't tell anyone, Dean. You can keep your secret as long as you need. I understand. The drama would just be too much, right?"

"Yeah. Could you imagine?"

"I can. The varsity football captain coming out as gay is bad enough, but the fact that you are gay for Castiel Novak from the Evangelists would probably send the school into chaos."

"I hate it, Sam, I do. I just wish things could be simpler."

"Me, too, Dean. I want you to know I won't lie for you, I just won't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't want you to lie. Thanks. Nice talk. I'm going to leave before we both start growing lady parts."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Dean smiled at his little brother and playfully ruffled his long hair before he left. Sam had a look on his face that told Dean that Sam still was not feeling good about the whole thing, but at least he supported Dean. Maybe things would be at least a little alright. He would try to get everyone to respect his privacy a little bit tomorrow, and Sam would be on his side. It was getting late, so Dean changed into his nightclothes and decided to text Castiel.

_Came clean 2 my little bro about us. -D_

_How did that go? -C_

_Fine, actually. He isn't happy, but he's good. -D_

_I am glad to hear it. -C_

_I wish I could C U this weekend, but U R grounded, right? -D_

_Yes, I do not wish to get into any more trouble. It will be unbearable not seeing you for so long as it is. -C_

_How long? -D_

_Three weeks. -C_

_Shit! This sucks, man. There is no way we can meet up? -D_

_I am afraid not. We can still text and call each other. -C_

_I guess I can live with that for now. I am not going to say some chick flick crap about missing U, so don't ask. -D_

_For one who is so adamant about his masculinity, you mention "chick flicks" very often. One might come to the conclusion that you are compensating. :) -C_

_Shut up. Whatever. I gotta let U go. We both have games tomorrow and need our beauty sleep. :) -D_

_I agree. Goodnight, Dean. -C_

_'Night, Cas. -D_


	6. Assbutt! (Translated: Kiss Me)

WHAT TIME IS IT! -UPDATE TIME! Okay, so last short chapter before plot! I hope you like what I did, though. ;) I need to warn that I don't write smut. This is my first attempt at anything explicit. I tried to do a little more than I did in chapter one, but I am hesitant to go all in. If you guys want me to write in more *awkward shifting in my seat* detail, please comment in the reviews and give a little support/advice. If you like my vague "let your imagination do the work" style, tell me that. I will challenge myself if it's what you want. I want to become a better writer, but I want to write what you guys want, too. Anyways, thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

One month. Four weeks. Twenty-eight days. Six hundred and seventy-two hours. Forty thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes. Two million, four hundred and nineteen thousand and two hundred seconds. It was the longest month of Dean's life, the absolute worst.

The entire school had been trying to figure out who the mystery girl could be, although the thrill of it had died down by the middle of the next week. But now that homecoming was only two weeks away and posters were bringing the thought of it into everyone's minds, the question of who Dean would be taking was once again on everyone's minds. The Winchester had done a fantastic job of keeping his cool through the entire thing, but dealing with all the drama AND not being able to see Castiel was making life unbearable.

They had talked on the phone and texted, of course, but it was not the same for Dean. Just hearing his boyfriend's gravely voice and seeing his words was not enough. He wanted to look Cas' deep blue eyes, feel his warmth, and most of all Dean wanted to kiss him. In other words, not being around Cas was making Dean turn into an overly emotional female, and this needed to be fixed.

There was also another reason Dean desperately wanted to see his boyfriend. Something that he wanted to tell him. Something important and amazing and _awesome_.

Castiel had texted him the fourth Monday and told Dean that he would be able to go out on Saturday, and the Winchester had hastily agreed. Now Dean was sitting in the Impala with his sweaty hands in his lap, staring at the Novak front door. Cas came zooming out and was slamming into Dean once again, not that the other boy would ever complain.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean smiled at the other.

"Hello, Dean. I would strongly suggest you start driving before my father comes out to see where I am going and with whom."

"Alright. I thought we would just drive and talk for awhile, if that's okay with you."

"As long as I am with you, I am fine with it."

Dean smiled at the road, and Cas slid further towards him. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and entwined their hands. After about thirty minutes, they were out of Lawrence and into the country surrounding it. Dean drove until they came to an old farmhouse. Dean had been there before with Sam to shoot fireworks in the nearby field, and they had almost burned the old shack down. It was still standing though, and Dean pulled in beside it. The stars were clearly visible this far out and the moon was shining just a little fuller than half. The light lit up Cas' face and made his eyes look almost other-worldly.

"This is beautiful, Dean," Castiel breathed out.

"I come here with Sammy every Fourth of July to light fireworks," Dean informed. By then they had shared so much about each other that it was like they had known each other all their lives.

"That is wonderful."

"Cas?"

"Mm, hm?"

"I have something really important I want to tell you."

"What?" Castiel sat up and faced Dean, their faces very close together. Dean almost laughed at how the concept of personal space was almost lost on Cas, but then he saw the other boy's worried expression.

"No, no, it's nothing bad, I swear."

"Oh, good," Cast let out a relieved sigh.

"I, uh, wanted to let you know that I, uh... Well, I told my family about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know that Sam already knew, but I told my mom and dad over dinner about a week ago. I didn't tell you on the phone because I wanted to tell you in person. Apparently my mom already knew and talked to my dad about it. They were totally cool."

"I actually knew that your mom knew. She gave me the 'don't hurt my son or I will kill you' speech. She also said to not tell you that she knew. Mary wanted you to tell them when you were ready."

"Wow. They never let on. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Mom has a way of knowing these things."

"I am just surprised that you told them. I thought you wanted to keep us secret?"

"Well, it's different at school and whatever, but my family needed to know. I really like you, Cas, and not seeing you made me realize that not having you around all the time sucks. Now that my family knows, you can come over to my house, and we won't have to hide."

Castiel just leaned in and gave Dean a gentle kiss in answer. Dean slid his hand up Cas' side to tangle in the other boy's dark hair. The kiss stayed relatively innocent, just the moving of lips against each other to convey a message they could not speak.

"Dean, I wish I could be as brave as you. My father-"

"No, Cas, don't. My parents are about as open and supporting as parents get. I should never have been worried. Your dad sounds like a religious prick. Don't feel obligated to do anything."

"I really like you, too, Dean. I just wish things could be easier."

"They are what they are."

"I know. I was feeling really sad a couple of weeks ago because Lawrence Evangelical had their homecoming, and I had no one to be there with. I had the excuse of being grounded to not stay for the after-game activities, but I still had to play and watch all my teammates go and kiss their girlfriends after the game. I wish you could have been there."

"Me, too. I have actually been thinking-"

"Oh, no!" Castiel moaned playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, funny. But I was thinking that maybe, if you want, you could come to homecoming with me?"

"Dean, what?" this question caught Castiel off guard. "What happens if your friends or team react badly? What if-"

"Cas, I didn't mean to out us!"

"Oh."

"I meant like you could come with me as a... friend, I guess? We could just hang out. I want you to meet my friends."

"Dean, what about the rumor? People think you are bringing a mystery girl to homecoming?"

"I can just tell them she ditched at the last minute so I decided to bring my new friend. I am pretty sure no one's first assumption would be that we are together unless we drive in and make out on the hood of my car."

"I am not sure I would be able to control myself from doing just that," Castiel smirked.

"That's not a no."

"Alright, Dean. I'll go with you. It means a lot. I just want you to promise me that you are willing to help me with any flack I might get for being from Evangelical."

"I will always be willing," Dean promised, not quite realizing the weight of his words until he said them.

The way Cas was looking at him, the way his eyes held so much emotion in them. It made something well up in Dean that was warm and good and _right_. That moment was the closest Dean had ever come to saying to L-word. Dean was overwhelmed with feelings. Castiel was struggling with the same sensations.

Apparently there are moments that define a person's life forever. One of these many moments are when they meet The One. The One that completes them. Mary always told the story of how she and John fell in love like a comedy, but when she was really honest, it was beautiful. They just clicked together, like they were fated to fall in love. Sometimes, you meet The One and you just have to let go.

Dean surged forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's in a hungry kiss. He leaned the other boy back against the seat. They did not bother with the backseat this time. Dean licked along the seem of Cas' lips, and they parted willingly. Castiel moaned as Dean's hands found their way under his shirt, scraping their way along his sides. Dean kissed down the side of Cas' jaw and onto his neck, kissing hard but not hard enough to leave noticeable bruises. Cas lifted his hands to fist the other boy's shirt and hair. Dean pulled away suddenly, dark green eyes meeting blue.

"Wait, hold that, I will promise on one condition," Dean breathed out heavily.

"What?" Castiel asked, a little desperate. Blood was quickly rushing south to where Dean was straddling his hips.

"I promise so long as we can have a repeat performance of the first time we were together in my Baby right now."

"You-You-" Cas struggled to get out, "You are such an assbutt!"

"Ha! I take that as a yes."

Dean chuckled as he leaned back down to kiss his boyfriend. Castiel arched his head to the side to give Dean better access to his neck. He was really enjoying the feel of the other boy's stubble moving along his skin. Cas pushed his hands up and over Dean's shoulders and started to tug at his boyfriend's t-shirt. Dean got the message and pulled it off, the cloth instantly being replaced by the sensation of Cas' light, roaming hands. Castiel's shirt was tossed next so Dean could explore further with his lips.

"Dean..." Cas groaned out from deep in his chest. He started to fist his own hair roughly in an attempt to ground himself while Dean continued his minstrations.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked. He had his hands on Cas' belt buckle, the moon barely illuminating the metal and leather. Castiel could not really speak at the sight, so he nodded numbly. Dean slowly undid the belt and unzipped the jeans, pulling them slowly down and off the other boy. He sat back up and moved his hands towards his own zip, but Castiel batted his hands away. From his awkward position under Dean, Cas undid the fastenings and pushed at the hem of the other's jeans. Once they were too far to reach, Dean took over taking them off.

The Winchester laid back down over the Novak. They kissed hard, giving and taking whatever felt good. Castiel was getting to be a fantastic kisser, and Dean was already experienced. Soon they were both panting and the sweat between their bodies caused them to slide against each other. Their still-clothed erections rubbed together creating amazing friction

"Want...us...naked..." Castiel choked out. Dean nodded in agreement but did not move away. They continued to kiss because neither had the mental function available to actually do anything about the clothing situation. Suddenly Dean smiled into the kiss, then leaned up on his elbows and full out started to laugh.

"What?" Cas asked, breathless and a bit frustrated.

"My feet are asleep," Dean responded, laughing so had that his body shook, which cause both boys to groan in turn. Castiel noticed the terrible position Dean was in, straddling Cas on the seat with his legs bent severely up on the seat while the other was laid out.

"Up," the boy underneath commanded. Dean leaned back and struggled to pull his dead appendages out from under him. Castiel pushed at his chest until Dean was laying back like Cas had been the few moments before. Cas stretched out on top of Dean and started to kiss him again. This seemed to be much more comfortable for the Winchester because he started to kiss back with even more fervor than before. The extra movement also seemed to help a little blood flow to their brains because before they knew it there was no fabric separating them.

The sensation was completely and total foreign to both participants, but they loved it. Castiel looked directly into Dean's eyes as they slotted together. The intense gaze was almost what did in the recipient, but he managed to hold on. With tentative hands Dean reached between them and grabbed Cas, stoking lightly. Castiel, even more hesitant, did the same for Dean.

It was the strangest feeling in the world to jack off another guy. Dean thought it would be unpleasant strange, but it was the opposite. It was like trying a new and exotic flavor of ice cream that you had to kind of get used to the taste of before declaring it your favorite. Castiel was just in a state of bliss. If he had thought his first sexual encounter with Dean was fantastic, it had nothing on this.

It only took a few minutes before both boys felt their orgasms building. Castiel pushed into Dean's hand forcefully and tried to control the obscene noises he was making while Dean just let his free hand roam Castiel's bare body as he sucked air in through his teeth. Both boys came at almost the exact time, Cas finishing just the moment before Dean. The sight of Cas coming undone in the moonlight was what had done Dean in. They both laid there for several minutes recovering.

"Wow," was all Dean could say. He could feel the smile on his boyfriend's lips from where his head was resting on Dean's chest. Castiel sat up and gave Dean a lingering kiss before pulling away, not looking at Dean's bare body before him.

"We should clean off before this dries," Cas said, motioning to the sticky mess on their bodies and the seat. Dean sprung into action at the thought of something possibly staining his Baby's leather. There were napkins in the glove box that they used. Dean wiped Cas off with uncharacteristic care and helped the other boy find the forgotten underwear before taking care of himself. When they were both back in their cloths, Dean spoke.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You are just awesome, you know that? Nice and hot as fuck. I can't believe that you're mine."

"A little possessive, are we?" Castiel tried to joke, but Dean just gave him a smoldering look.

"I mean it. I want the world to know that you are off the market."

"Dean, I have not dated anyone before you and it is my senior year of high school. I am pretty sure no one is interested in me besides you."

"I am sure that's not true. But even if it was, I can't wait until we can be together and not afraid."

"Soon, Dean. Soon," Cas believed every word. It might not be for a while, not until the end of high school or beyond, but the day when he could hold Dean's hand in front of everyone and not give a flying fuck would come. Soon is a matter of opinion. As long as he was with Dean, the time would not seem long at all.

Castiel smiled at Dean and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Maybe he was just the slightest bit naïve, but Cas liked Dean. He was willing to believe. Dean was the same way. He had a fighter's spirit. Nothing could bring them down. Cas was willing to ride out the storm as long as he had his Hunter by his side; Dean willing to deal with anything for the sake of his Angel.


	7. Of Homies and Homecoming

PLOT! Yay! Okay, no smutish in this chapter, but I already have a special not-so-little something whipped up for the next chapter. As always, thank you for the reviews and favs and follows. They really mean a lot to me. Also, I just realized I never explained the Sam-Dean age difference. I made it three years instead of four because I wanted them to be in high school together. That settled, without further ado...

* * *

The week leading up to homecoming was probably one of the worst of Dean's life. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were almost unbearable as the surge to figure out who is date would be continued. The football guys joked about it, the cheerleaders bitched about it, and the general population gossiped about it. Dean could have sworn that in all his years of being popular, he had not been talked about more. It must have been the air of mystery or else the lack of drama elsewhere to occupy the minds of the school's youth.

It was Wednesday night. Homecoming less than two days away. Dean invited Benny, Ash, and Jo over to watch a movie and have pizza, but he had an ulterior motive. He wanted to tell his best friends about he and Castiel before Friday and explain everything to them. They needed to know, and Dean knew he needed their support in the future. Besides, he figured that if they could be in on the secret then Cas could hang out with the group when they get together. Dean really wanted these two important parts of his life to come together. He could only pray that nothing bad would happen.

Dean began to sweat as Benny and Ash arrived together. Jo was running late after a particularly long shift at The Roadhouse. Mary knew what Dean was planning on doing and supported him fully, making herself scarce for Dean's privacy. John would be working late at the auto shop. Sam had promised to stay with Dean to provide any moral support Dean might need. Who knew this whole coming out of the closet thing was so hard?

"Honey, I'm home!" Jo yelled as he thundered into the Winchester home. The boys all leapt up from where they had been lounging on the couch to greet her.

"Hey, Jo!" Dean said warmly. He hugged his best-female-friend roughly and gave her hair an affectionate rumple. The rest of the guys welcomed her in much the same way, treating her just like one of the guys, not that she was complaining. She had always felt more at home with her "brothers" than anyone else, other than her moms.

"So Dean, we finally have the resident vagina here, let's get this party started!" Ash's comment earned him a hard punch in the arm from Jo, to which he gave her the look of a struck puppy. She playfully ruffled his mullet and all was forgiven. Dean started to sweat anew and cleared his throat.

"Actually guys, I wanted to invite you all over to tell you something important," his friends took note of his very serious tone and nodded. They were a rowdy bunch, always teasing, but they knew when it was time to be mature.

"Dean, brother, does this have anything to do with your mystery chick? The one you still haven't talked to us about?" Benny asked, always knowing exactly what was on his best friend's mind.

"Actually, yeah. Though it's, uh, a bit more complicated."

"Come on, let's sit. I have a feeling this is a sitting down kind of conversation," Jo added wisely before Dean could progress. She gave Dean a wary looked and perched on the arm of the sofa, Benny and Ash plopping down, and Dean taking one of the armchairs to the side. Sam had already taken his seat in the armchair across from Dean.

"Out with it," Jo waved her hands in a gesture clearly meant to convey the message of "spit it out".

"Well guys, I don't know how to really tell you. This is about the person I've been dating in secret for the past few weeks. It's just that, fuck..."

They all looked at him expectantly. Dean's friends tried to give him a reassuring look. They wanted to know what was eating up their friend. It was partly selfish as well, since they wanted to know about the mystery person, but that was not the main point.

"Well, the person I've been seeing is a guy. I'm bi."

Dean had started the sentence with a low voice but got louder at the end, finishing by looking up from his lap to his friends' eyes. Jo was wearing her poker face, Ash was starting to smirk, and Benny was fishing out his wallet. It was the final observation that had Dean frowning.

"Benny?"

"One second, brother. I owe Ash here a twenty, and I keep my promises."

"Wha-"

"Dean, let me explain," Ash began, "after you told Lisa you already had somebody and whatnot, Benny and I were trying to figure out who it could be. We were trying to think about who you would not want people to know you were dating. We made a little bet. I bet you were seeing a guy, and Benny bet it was somebody from Lawrence Evangelical. I win!"

The fact that his best guy friends were making bets about his love life was almost as disturbing as the fact that Ash had assumed he had been seeing a guy from the beginning. Benny had his wallet out by now and was starting to thumb through the bills. There was one problem though.

"Uh, Benny, I wouldn't go paying Ash..."

"Why? I lost my bet, Dean. Unless..."

"Really, Dean? Not only a guy but a guy from Evangelical?" Jo finally burst out, exasperated. "I am cool with the whole bisexual thing, by the way, I am just pretty pissed that I didn't see it coming and that you were stupid enough to go at it with a boy from our rival school."

"It gets worse," Sam commented, earning a look from Dean that could kill. Why did his little brother have to be such a bitch?

"Dean..." Jo groaned. "What could possibly make this worse?"

Benny was very quiet. Jo looked at Dean expectantly. Ash was grinning like he had just won the lottery, drinking in every second of the drama he found absolutely hilarious. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself. He might as well just go all in. These were his best friends, and he wanted them to meet Cas in just a couple of days, so he might as well.

"Well, he plays football and-" he was cut off by a brief sputter from Benny, but he managed to stay on track and continue. "Guys, I'm dating Castiel Novak."

You could have heard pin drop forty miles away. Sam was trying to give Dean a comforting look as the older Winchester took in the shocked faces of his friends. Even Ash looked a little aghast at that pronouncement. Benny's mouth hung open wide enough to catch flies. Jo just gave her friend a very thoughtful look before throwing her head back and cackling like a maniac. The group looked at her like she had finally snapped. She kept laughing for a full minute before wiping at her watery eyes and wheezing herself back to a state where she could actually talk.

"Oh my god, Dean. Do you realize how crazy this is? I felt like I just stepped into a high school rom-com!"

"Jo, this isn't funny!" Dean protested.

"It's FUCKING hilarious, is what it is. Dude, I support you; you're my brother-from-another-mother, but this is ridiculous."

"Jo..." Benny rested a hand on the girl's forearm. She looked down at the hand then up to his face. Benny had his serious expression on, and Jo quickly sobered.

"Do you really like Novak?" Benny asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I do. I really like him a lot. I think you guys would to if you got to know him."

"No doubt, brother. Anyone that's good enough for Dean is good enough for me. I'm cool. I think we all are. We good?" Benny asked the group. Everyone nodded, and Dean smiled brightly.

"So have you two fucked yet?" Ash asked. Dean blushed the deepest shade of red known to man.

"Ash, can we not talk about that part of my love life? Please?" Dean practically begged.

"Yeah, I don't need to know all that," Jo said. Benny had made a choked croaking noise in response. Sam laughed awkwardly. All in all, it was going better than Dean could have hoped. It was more uncomfortable than bad, and at least his friends accepted him.

"Guys, I really want you to meet Cas. I invited him to homecoming," Dean mumbled the last bit, but Benny caught it.

"Wait, what? Dean, brother, let's consider this before we get carried away-"

"No, Benny, I mean I am bringing him as a friend. I'm not outing myself."

"Dean, what about your date? You told Lisa you weren't going to go to homecoming with her because you were going with someone else. Wouldn't it be a little suspicious if you showed up with a guy, let alone the captain of the Evangelists?"

"I thought about that. I figured you guys could help me out. I was going to say my date had to cancel at the last minute so I decided to bring Cas as my friend. Say that I think the rivalry is stupid and want to make peace."

"No one would believe that."

"If you guys got in on it they would. Four football players and one of the hottest girls not on the cheerleading team would definitely make it more believable."

"Why even bring him to homecoming, though?"

"He didn't get to go to his own, and like I said, I really want you guys to get to know him."

"Oh God guys, Dean is in it big this time," Ash commented.

"Whatcha mean?" Benny asked.

"I mean Dean is really ass over heels this time. He's in love."

"I'm not!" Dean protested quickly.

Jo made a content noise and smiled at Dean, not believing a word. There was no way Dean did not at least have some significant feelings for this Castiel Novak, or else he would not be so adamant about him meeting the gang. And the Winchester had been on cloud nine for the past few weeks, so clearly the guy was making him happy. That was enough for her. She would help Dean with the craziness. Dean was her 'brother' after all.

Benny felt the same way as Jo. He had known Dean almost all his life. They were as close as two non-related people could get without sex. He had had no idea that Dean was not one hundred percent straight, but he was cool with it. It would take a lot more than that to get Benny to stop being his friend. As long as they did not grope each other in front of him, he would be fine. He wanted to be there for his friend no matter what.

Ash was just along for the ride. Nothing really fazed him. Dean liked dick. No biggie.

The night progressed much like any other hangout would for the gang. The only difference was the fact that mixed in with all the usual sexual jokes was more gay related humor, most of which came from Ash. The teasing was not bad, though it made Dean blush. He could not have asked for better friends. He knew that they were still getting used to the idea and that no doubt they thought taking Castiel to homecoming was a bad idea, but the support meant everything to him. After a few hours everyone left except for the residents of the Winchester house and Benny, who was spending the night. Dean texted Castiel about what had happened, blushing when Cas replied mentioning how brave and wonderful he was.

The next day at school was just like any other day. The gang talked at lunch, maybe asked a few questions about Cas, but all in all there were no changes from before. The sky did not change color. Gravity still worked. Dean had admitted he was bi to his friends, and the world had not ended. He was taking his boyfriend to homecoming, albeit platonically, and his non-blood family was eager to meet him. The group worked to start spreading around that Dean's date had to cancel. By the end of the afternoon many proposals had been made, but Dean responded to them by saying that even though he could not bring his originally intended date, he would stay loyal and not go with anyone else.

Finally Friday rolled around, and Dean was more excited than he had been in a long time.

* * *

Castiel could not sit still in his AP Trig class. The clock at the front of the room seemed to scream its ticks and tocks out just to drive him insane. The minute hand crept around slowly, taking its own damn time to reach the marker that would signal the end of the school day. The teacher droned on, and Cas thought he might just snap and scream.

Uriel was sitting in the desk directly to the right of his friend, giving him an annoyed expression. Cas fidgeted again, and the other player thumped him on the arm. Castiel jolted and gave him a scathing look. The bell finally rang. The Novak leapt up from his seat, not wanting to get stuck talking to Uriel.

"Castiel, wait!" Uriel called just as Cas was about to pass through the classroom doorway.

"What, Uriel?"

"What is going on, man?"

"I really have to go."

"Not until you say why you have been all fidgety. Normally I would call them game jitters, but we don't have one tonight."

"I just have somewhere I really need to be."

"Where?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your best friend. Of course it's my business. You are my captain. I need to make sure you aren't slipping like you did a few weeks ago."

"I am fine. If you must know, I am going to be spending the evening with some friends of mine from another school."

"You have friends from somewhere else? You hardly have a social life here."

Castiel just scoffed and walked away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Uriel had always been honest to a fault, but he had been an even bigger jerk recently. Yeah, Cas was pretty shy off the field. But he did not need his teammate to point that out to him.

"Novak, stop! Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a dick."

"I know."

"Please, just tell me who you are going to be with. We worry about you, Castiel."

"We?"

"The team, coach, everybody."

"I don't see how any of this matters to you at all."

"It matters a lot."

"Fine, I am going to Lawrence High's homecoming with some friends from there. Alright?"

"What? Lawrence High? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Of all the places to have friends from..."

"Don't start on that, Uriel. The rivalry is stupid."

"Where did this new and rebellious spirit come from?"

"Rebellious? I would not call it that. I have just seen the error of my ways. Why can't we just have normal friendly competition? Why does it have to be so vicious and personal? I don't see the point anymore."

"I understand, Castiel, really I do. Just make sure your loyalties are not divided."

"My loyalties, Beck? This isn't a war. This is high school."

"Oh, it's pretty much the same thing, Novak."

With that, Uriel pushed past his captain. Castiel was left to stand there awkwardly, feeling really creeped out by the whole conversation. How had he not seen the crazy in Uriel before now? The Novak shook himself and continued to make his way to the exit. The sun was shining outside. That, combined with the excitement, quickly lifted the boy's spirits. Gabriel was in town this week and had planned to stay home all day, so he let Castiel take his car to school.

Cas folded himself into the tiny Kia Soll and made the quick drive home. To his pleasure, he found that his father's and Lucifer's cars were not in the driveway. The young man had hardly made it through the front door before a small missile launched itself at him, wrapping its short limbs around his torso.

"Hello, Gabriel," Castiel said calmly, unfazed.

"How is the Blueberry?"

"Your car? It's fine."

"Good. How was your day?"

"You ask about your car first and then my day?"

"We all have our priorities, Cassie!"

Cas sighed and maneuvered around his hyperactive older brother. The older Novak was planning to spend the rest of the weekend in Lawrence before he drove back to school. He had already put spicy mustard in Lucifer's toothpaste, a tack on Castiel's desk chair, and a bucket of glitter over the kitchen door, which thankfully caught on the frame and did not spill over. The only person that seemed safe from Gabriel's tricks was Mr. Novak himself, and that was probably because Gabe would fear for his life if he ever pulled anything. Castiel, as annoying as he thought his brother was, loved it when he was around because it gave him a break from the other Novak men.

"You didn't answer my question, little brother!" Gabe complained as he followed Castiel up the stairs to his bedroom. Knowing there was no escape, Cas decided to get the conversation over with.

"It was fine, Gabriel."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. All you ever do is say it was fine. I never talk to you! I need to know what my little bro has been up to!"

"I have not really been up to anything."

"Yeah, but Lucy has been telling me that you have been acting strange the past few weeks and have been practically glued to your phone. And you got grounded, which never happens. Lucy wouldn't tell me about that though. You have to tell me all the juicy details. Is it a girl?"

"Why is everyone's first assumption?"

"Probably because it is obvious. You look positively glowing."

"I am not!"

"Whatever, brother. I'll leave it, but you will tell me eventually!"

"I am sure I will, Gabriel," Castiel said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could hit the movies tonight. TMNT just came out and you know how I love my giant talking turtles. And theatre candy. Especially the candy."

"Actually..." Cas began. How was he supposed to explain this. After Uriel, he was not sure it was a good idea to tell someone where he was going.

"What? Do you already have plans? Little Cassie is actually going to leave the house of his own volition for something other than school or football?"

"Yes. I have plans."

Gabriel frowned when Castiel failed to elaborate any further. Cas was unpacking his backpack and putting the various supplies in their proper place on his desk. Gabe sat on the younger Novak's bed and studied him as he worked. Finally, Cas could not handle the staring anymore.

"Gabriel, may I ask why you feel it necessary to sit on my bed and watch my every move?"

"I am just trying to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"What you have planned."

"By watching me?"

"Yep."

"You are so weird."

"Back at ya. I want to say it is a date. Is it a date?"

"No! Gabe, just leave it alone!"

"So it is a date!"

"I just said no!"

"'The lady doth protest too much, methinks!'"

"Don't quote Shakespeare at me!"

"Oh, but you love it!"

"Get out of my room, Gabriel!"

"Have fun on your date!" Gabe practically shrieked as he was forceable propelled from the room by a very pissed Castiel. Cas closed the door behind him and leaned against it. God, his brother was awful. He had no idea how Gabriel had come to the conclusion that his plans were a date. It was not far from the truth, but still. Was he really that see through?

Castiel began to get ready for the evening after finishing his homework. He changed into a pair of slim fitting jeans and a black, faded Metallica shirt. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror for nearly thirty minutes trying to tame his perpetual bed hair, but only managed to give it more of a 'I walked through a freak hurricane on the way here' look. Cas went back into his room and realized he only had about fifteen minutes left before it would be time to go. He laced up his blue converse and grabbed his tench coat for the cool Kansas night. Castiel would have to wait out by the curb for Dean to pick him up because the Winchester would need to hurry up to the school. From the texts they had exchanged, Cas knew that Dean had had to stay at the school all afternoon and early evening to get ready for the game and was only getting a forty minute break before it started to get food, which he was also going to use to grab Cas.

The young Novak made his way down the driveway and leaned against the mailbox. It was only a few more minutes before the dull roar of the Impala could be heard making its way up the street. Cas smiled and checked behind him for a curious Gabriel, but happily he did not see him.

Dean pulled to a stop right next to his boyfriend and leaned across the seat to pop the door open. Castiel got in and grinned at Dean.

"Ready for the game?" the Novak asked.

"As I'll ever be. The pressure is really on tonight," the Winchester answered, the stress clear in his voice. Cas leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips.

"I am sure you will play brilliantly. Hey, you were good enough to beat me."

"Only because I pulled a dick move."

"Yeah, well, I am sure you will be able to wipe the floor with these guys. And I look forward to meeting your friends."

"I think you'll like them. They are really cool."

"I just hope they like me as well. I know they are very important to you."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. They'll definitely like you."

The two smiled at each other and gazed into the other's eyes. They must have stayed like that for a while, just staring, because Dean glanced down at his watch and grimaced.

"We better head out. I'm due back at the field in twenty minutes, and I have not eaten yet."

"Alright."

Dean shifted the Impala out of park and began the drive to Lawrence High. Castiel reached out his hand, which Dean took. They threaded their fingers together without really thinking about it.

Back at the Novak house, a very surprised and confused Gabriel flipped the blinds on the window closed and leaned against the wall, for once not having any sort of idea about what to do.

* * *

"Sorry, I have to run, Cas. Coach needs me back."

"I understand. Go. Have a good game. I'll be rooting for you."

"Bye!" Dean ran off towards the main athletic building, leaving Cas to stand awkwardly next to Sam Winchester. He had met the pair once they arrived and ate the fast food dinner they had stopped to get. Dean had had the Novak over to his home once more in the past two weeks, and Cas had the opportunity to talk a little bit with Sam. They were still mostly strangers to each other, but they were just comfortable enough that Dean thought they could hang out without him during the game. They would be meeting up with Jo when she got there and see Dean's main football friends after the game.

"So, Cas, since we are here early, we should probably head to the bleachers and save a good spot. They really fill up fast."

"Okay. You may lead the way. I have only ever been on the visitor's side of this field."

Sam nodded, acknowledging the comment but not responding. Castiel was socially inept at the best of times, so he did not try to facilitate any small talk between them. After a few minutes they were seated in the lowest and frontmost row of the bleachers, close enough to the field that only a chain link barrier and two foot drop separated them from the field. The stands were already starting to fill with people. Castiel and Sam sat far enough away from each other to have room for another person to sit with them. Dean was nowhere to be seen, probably in the locker rooms with the other players and his coach. Castiel was very excited to see Dean play. Sure, he had been on the field with Dean, but it was different than just being able to watch and enjoy the show. Plus, Castiel had a newfound appreciation for football pants, especially on one Dean Winchester.

About ten minutes passes with the bleachers getting more and more full before Sam speaks.

"So, Cas, I haven't been able to talk to you much."

"This is true."

"You said you are in advanced placement?"

"Yes, I am in several AP classes at Evangelical."

"I'm in a lot of pre-AP classes. They are hard, but I like the challenge. Do you know what you want to major in in college?"

"Honestly, I do not. My father wants me to go into religious studies to be a preacher like him, but that is definitely not the right thing for me. My older brothers major in law and liberal arts respectively. I have not idea what I want to do at the moment. You?"

"I have always wanted to be a lawyer, go to Stanford."

"That is very ambitious. It's good to set high goals for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess. So your older brothers..."

The conversation went on from there. It was a little tense at times when they ran out of things to talk about, but they were eventually able to think of something. They spent twenty minutes getting to know one another before Jo arrived. Sam grew to actually kind of like Castiel in that time, though he was still a little wary. Cas in turn liked Sam and found that they had many things in common, like their choice of reading material and love of learning. Though he still felt uncomfortable without his boyfriend around, Castiel was getting to the point where it wasn't unbearable.

But then came along Joanna Beth Harvelle.

The blonde practically bounced as she came towards the two boys, her hair swaying. She plopped down in between the two and gave a warm smile to Sam before turning her gaze to Castiel. The dark haired boy fidgeted slightly as she examined him. After a moment, she held out her hand for Cas to shake.

"I assume you are Castiel. It's hard to see faces under those football helmets. I'm Jo."

"Pleasure to meet you," Cas responded.

"Dean hasn't told us much about you."

"There is not much to tell."

"That can't be true. Well, I know this is awkward without Dean here, but the game is about to start. Afterwards we can talk more."

"Okay," Castiel smiled. Jo patted him lightly on the shoulder and turned to say some things to Sam. The next ten minutes were filled with some conversation, but for the most part Cas stayed quiet. He liked Jo. She was nice and funny, and he especially liked her sass and strong attitude. She reminded him of Dean a bit. Finally the game began and the Hunters rushed onto the field. The entire crowd launched up from their seats and cheered.

Castiel had been to football games before when Lucifer and Gabriel were in high school, but something about watching this game was different. He got caught up in the excitement and cheered with the rest of the people. The opposing team came onto the field and the crowd jeered. The players bench for the home team was right in front of the group, and Cas could see Dean talking with his coach just a few feet away. He had his helmet off and looked to be concentrating really hard. Castiel could not control himself as his eyes slid from his already sweaty hair down the pad-covered chest to his VERY tight athletic pants. The Novak shifted his coat around to cover his front, afraid of what might start to show there. Dean started to move away, but Castiel yelled out before the Winchester left.

"Dean! Good luck!"

Dean turned and met Cas' eyes, giving him a thousand watt grin that made the other boy almost melt. He winked and put on his helmet, turning to start a team huddle. Castiel appreciated his view from this angle as well.

After the play started, the crowd settled slightly and took their seats. The excited atmosphere was still there, and they cheered and booed at all the right times. Castiel soon found that watching Dean play without having to focus on figuring out how to best him was his favorite thing in the world. Jo let loose a high pitched squeal when the Hunters scored a touchdown, after which she leaned into Cas and told him that if he ever told anyone she made that sound, he would have a slow and painful death. Castiel just smiled back at her, enjoying the antics.

Halftime rolled around with the Hunters in a very good lead. If they kept playing as they had in the first half, they would have the game in the bag. Sam got up and made his way to the fence separating the bleachers and the field. Jo followed him, so Castiel got up as well. They leaned against the chain link and waited.

A few moments passes before Dean and two other football players came towards the fence. They stopped to grab the huge ice chest behind their bench and drag it over. They stood on it to be able to talk to their friends more comfortably. The music for the cheerleaders' performance started, but the group ignored it.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean almost yelled, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He was wearing a long trench coat that hid his muscular body and made him seem just adorable.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said back, gazing into the other's eyes. They must have started to stare because all of a sudden Ash let out a loud laugh.

"God, you two have it bad!" Dean shot the player a look, and he stopped talking but could not stop the chuckles still coming up. Jo was grinning at Dean.

"Have you been enjoying the game?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Jo and Sam make for very pleasant company."

"That's good. Well, these two are my friends Benny and Ash."

"Howdy, Castiel," Benny nodded.

"Hey," was all Ash said.

"Oh, Mom wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to head over to The Roadhouse after the game to celebrate the victory?" Jo blurted.

"We haven't won yet, Jo," Dean commented playfully.

"Yeah, but you will. Mom thought it would be more fun to hang out there than in the parking lot with all the other people. I know the team has something planned, but maybe you would skip out?"

"I think that'd be a great idea. You boys?" Benny asked.

"I'm good with that," Ash said.

"Good with me, too. Sam?" the younger boy nodded, "Cool. Is that alright for you, Cas?" Dean turned his gaze to his boyfriend and flashed him a dazzling smile. And God, could Cas ever say no to Dean when he smiled like that?

"That sounds great."

They spent the rest of the thirty minute halftime talking, Castiel actually participating now that Dean was there. Dean's friends tried their best to include Cas as much as possible, which was appreciated by both Dean and the boy himself. It was almost like they had not just met. By the time the period was over, Castiel felt like he could say he had made some friends.

"Winchester, Coach wants to meet with you before the third quarter starts," one of the other football players called out to the group.

"Be right there, Henriksen!" Dean called. The players got down off the ice chest with a few parting goodbyes and were off to get ready for the next half of the homecoming game. Castiel talked some more with Jo and Sam as they waited for the play to start.

The rest of the game went swimmingly. The Hunters won by a landslide, not for lack of trying from the other team. Dean seemed to be a monster on the field, playing more energetically than he had in a long time. He was riding a high. His friends and boyfriend were getting along, they won the game, and he would get to spend he rest of the night with the people who mean the most to him.

Dean, Benny, and Ash hurried to the locker room after their brief victory celebration on the field. They changed out of their uniforms and stuffed the sweat-slick gear into their duffles before making their way out to the parking lot to meet with the others. Jo, Sam, and Castiel were standing in front of the Impala, Jo tossing the keys to her own car up and down as they talked. The football players jogged up to the group. Everyone burst out in congratulations and hugs, and maybe Dean and Cas hugged a little longer than what was normally appropriate, but no one was going to say anything about it.

"So, off to The Roadhouse, right?" Dean asked Jo, who nodded.

"Who's riding with me?" the girl asked. Ash raised his hand, and Jo sighed. She gave the other boys a pleading look before going off to her car with Ash in tow.

"So I guess it's us in the Impala. Cas gets the front!" Dean said excitedly as he unlocked his Baby.

"Hey! I'm your best friend!"

"And I am your brother!"

"Guys, my boyfriend gets to sit shotgun. The moment you start giving me hand jobs we'll talk."

Castiel blushed the deepest shade of red possible, which was he exact reason Dean had said the what he said. He opened the passenger door of the Impala and closed it after Cas got in. Benny playfully punched Dean in the arm while Sam's face turned a sickly shade of green at the mental images.

Dean turned the key as soon as they were all in, and the Impala's engine roared to life. Benny was talking to Dean about the game and Sam was adding in comments here and there, but Cas was content to just sit next to his boyfriend and listen. After a few minutes Castiel opened the glove box and pulled out the bin full of Dean's cassette tapes. He did not think much of it when he selected one of the Led Zepplin albums Dean had played for him before. He popped it in and chose the track, turning the music low so it would not disturb the conversation. It was then that he realized that the car was quiet save for the music now filtering through the speakers.

"What?" Dean asked the two passengers in the backseat.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked.

"No, those two just went quiet. What's up guys?"

"Dean, you just let Castiel pick the music," Sam said.

"So?" his brother responded.

"What about your rule, brother?" Benny asked.

"What rule?" Cas questioned.

"Driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole," Sam supplied.

"He never lets anyone pick the music but him. Ever," Benny stated.

"Oh," Cas smiled at Dean. The older Winchester was blushing faintly behind his bitchface expression. Castiel leaned over and gave his boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek, earning groans from the backseat. He could not help it. Dean let him do something he did not let anyone else do. It was the cutest thing ever, in Cas' opinion.

They pulled into the parking lot outside of The Roadhouse and parked near Jo's already stationary vehicle. The guys made their way inside, talking and laughing. Inside, they saw Jo talking with her mom as Ash saved a round table near the back of the restaurant. Ellen Harvelle waved at the boys over her daughters shoulder. Jo turned and gave them a smile before pointing in the direction of Ash.

Dean sat and beckoned Cas to sit next to him. Benny took the seat on the other side of Dean while Sam took a chair across from his brother. The only empty seat was for Jo, nestled between Sam and Ash. The young girl sat down a few moments later.

"Mom knows what we want. She remembers Castiel from the other day. Pamela will bring out the food when it's ready," she stated before anyone else could ask about food. "And Mom says it's on the house tonight since it's homecoming. Apparently there are a few other people here from Lawrence High. She's giving everyone free dinner."

"You mother has to be the kindest woman I know, Joanna Beth," Benny commented. Jo gave him a death glare but did not retort.

"Hey, Jo, is pie included?" Dean asked, always thinking the important questions.

"Yep, Mom made pecan tonight."

"I'm with Benny, the kindest woman alive. Pecan is my favorite," he added to Cas.

"I have never had it," Castiel replied, much to Dean's horror.

"This must be fixed! You've never had pecan pie?"

"No. I haven't ever had pie. My father does not allow sweets in the house. That's why Gabriel became so obsessed with them when he went off to school. He's trying to cram nearly twenty years of sugar into his body."

"This is a crime! Well, you get Ellen's pie tonight, then I'll make sure you get some of my mom's apple pie sometime."

"I would like that."

The two turned their attention back to the group. They talked until Pamela came up with a huge tray held up on one hand with her walking stick in the other. It never failed to amaze them that the woman was able to work as a waitress while blind, but that was just Pamela. She had always been a little with supernatural. The group conversed as they ate. Desert came later, and Dean was very pleased to find that Cas liked pie. He might have also needed to shift in his seat a little at the little noises of pleasure his boyfriend was making after each bite, but that was neither here nor there.

They stayed long after the last plate was cleared away. Castiel felt like part of the group. He even managed to carry on a conversation with Jo and Benny while Sam, Dean, and Ash argued about the new Call of Duty game. They were all exchanging numbers with the young Novak when he suddenly heard a voice he had really hoped to never hear again.

"Clarence!"


	8. Green-Eyed Monster

Hey! Bad news, updates might have to start coming once a week soon. School is coming up fast and my Debate Boot Camp starts next week. I am trying to get this finished before things get to crazy. This kind of exploded in length. I set us up for the major plot stuff in this chapter, so hopefully I can wrap this up in a few more chapters. I will warn you before the update schedule changes. For now it is still every other day. Good news, I think the first portion of this chapter counts as smut. Like, actual smut, not just smut-ish stuff. I don't know. I tried. I also managed to squeeze in some BAMF!Gabriel. YAY! If you have never heard the phrase, "Green-Eyed Monster" is a way to describe jealousy or a jealous person. I thought it fit Dean really well in this chapter! ;)

* * *

Castiel tensed and gave Dean a panicked look before a pair of manicured hands landed on his shoulders. The hands were attached to none other than Meg Masters, the Lawrence High cheerleader that had attempted to hook up with Cas while drunk at a party. She had on her cheerleading uniform, which revealed her long, lean legs and slim stomach. She arched over Cas' shoulder, bending to talk so that her breasts were at the boy's eye level.

"Hello, Meg," Castiel said, not having the heart to tell her to go away.

"Meg," Dean acknowledged. The girl glanced at him then gave her attention back to the Novak she had firmly secured in her hands. Dean had a very pained expression on his face.

"Masters, what are you doing here? Don't you have some conceited pom-pussies to be hanging out with?" Jo snapped at the invader. Meg just gave her a toothy smile.

"Why, my friends are right over there. I thought I would come say hi to Clarence here. See if he wanted to hang out with us for a bit. I could ask why the captain of the Evangelicals is sitting with you."

"He's a friend," Benny butted in, sensing that Jo would have said something far more offensive.

"Well, Clarence, do you want to come over with my friends and I? Have a little fun? Or maybe you could just head out with me?" Meg asked, not feeling the need to hide the suggestion in her tone.

"I think I will pass, Meg. Thank you for offering," Castiel gently grabbed her hands and moved them off his shoulders. The cheerleader seemed surprised at being turned down but quickly regained her composure.

"Are you sure about that, Castiel? I wouldn't say no to me if I were you."

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Well, fine! Whatever. You are hanging out with a bunch of losers. Even you, Dean! Lisa was right about the whole lot of you!" Meg yelled before stomping off. The whole table let out an audible sigh. Dean had remained uncharacteristically quiet through the whole ordeal. His hands were clenched up in fists on the table while his knuckles and face turned a ghostly shade of white. Castiel put a concerned hand on his shoulder, and Dean flinched.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked, voice full of concern. His irritation and discomfort after his interaction with Meg were quickly forgotten when he saw the look in Dean's eyes.

"Guys, is it alright if Cas and I bail?" the older Winchester ground out. His jaw was so tense that he had to mumble the words through his teeth.

"Yeah, sure, Dean. Are you alright?" Jo asked. Benny repeated her, and Ash even seemed a little worried.

"I'm fine. Cas and I just gotta go."

With that, Dean grabbed Castiel and almost picked the other boy up and off his chair. Cas had no choice but to follow Dean because of the vice like grip the other had on his upper arm. The Novak turned and gave a parting wave to his new friends. He spared the smallest glance for the group of cheerleaders near the front entrance, noticing that Meg was nowhere to be found.

"Dean, what is going on?"

"Just get in the car," Dean growled. He opened the passenger door of the Impala for Cas but did not wait to shut it after him. Castiel did as he was told, but the unease continued to build. Dean was in the driver's seat in a flash and hastily moved to put the key into the ignition, but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Dean, I need you to tell me what is happening before you start this car. You are starting to freak me out, okay?" Castiel searched Dean's eyes. The Winchester visibly relaxed his tense muscles. He dived in and began to ravage Cas' mouth. Dean kissed like there would be no tomorrow, like this was the last kiss he would ever had and had to get every ounce of pleasure from it as possible. When he finally pulled away from Cas, the Novak was breathless and dazed.

"Cas, that Meg bitch... She was all over you, man. I wanted to punch her in the face. I wanted to kiss you right there. I just... It was hard. I needed to get out. I need you, Cas. I need you."

Castiel did not know what to say. He leaned forward and placed a hard kiss on Dean's mouth, pulling away before it became too much.

"Meg does not begin to compare to you. I would never do anything with her. I'm yours, Dean."

"I know, I know. I just need to be with you right now. Is that okay?"

"Dean, if you mean sex, how could I say no?"

The Winchester let out a howl of laughter, his head thrown back into the seat. He gave Cas a fond look before leaning forward and turning the key in the ignition.

"Of course I mean sex, Cas."

"One can only be so certain, Dean."

"Man, don't ever change. You hear me? Don't ever change."

"I do not plan on it."

Dean focused on the road, and Castiel watched out the passenger window. His blood was quickly rushing south in anticipation of what he and Dean were about to do. It only took a few moments before the Impala was pulling into the driveway of the Winchester house.

"Dean, aren't you worried about your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are having a date night. They usually check into a motel and come home in the morning. Sam will probably be with the others for another couple of hours. It's just now ten."

"So... We are going to your room? Your bed?"

"If it's okay with you! It's fine if not. I mean, we could just, uh, I dunno... But, I don't want to rush anything or-"

"Dean, take me to bed."

And damn, Dean did not know you could get so hard so fast. Castiel was looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. The Winchester got out of the car and went to the passenger side to open the door. Cas got out and waited to follow Dean into the house. They made their way to Dean's bedroom in silence. The trek up the stairs and down the long hall was almost unbearable. Castiel thought he would break from the sexual tension before he ever made it to the bedroom.

Against all odds, the two found themselves in Dean's room with no one else in the house. There were no distractions, no limitations. This was not some crazy make out session or horny mutual hand jobs, this had the potential to be a lot more. Neither boy really knew if he was ready, but the only way out was through.

Giving in to the heat that had been pulsing through him since Meg touched Cas' shoulder, Dean almost slammed Castiel into the bedroom door. The old wood creaked on its hinges with the force. Castiel let out a startled breath and looked up into Dean's eyes. The Winchester was pressed against his front from chest to knee, their hips pushed together but not moving. Cas knew this would probably be the only time in a while that they would be able to take their time with this. He slid his hands slowly up Dean's sides experimentally, earning a low groan from the other. Dean did not move, but let Castiel's hands continue their journey up over his shoulders before tangling themselves in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Blue eyes bore into green.

Dean felt the slightest pressure to the back of his neck and moved impossibly closer to the other boy, their lips coming to a stop so close to each other that they could breath each other's air. Dean had his arms braced on either side of Cas' head, so he moved them to clutch at either side of Cas' face, leaving the rest of his body weight to press into the other boy. There was something extremely intimate about the position that left both of them reeling with unspoken emotion. Eventually the tension was too great, and Dean finally brought his lips that tiniest of portions forward to push flush against Castiel's.

Their lips slotted together perfectly, making both boys moan. Castiel decided to be brave and made the first move to slide his tongue across his boyfriend's lips. They opened quickly and soon the boys were battling each other's tongues for dominance. Cas' long coat was pushed off his shoulders to pool at his feet while Dean's letterman disappeared to somewhere neither cared about. Castiel could feel Dean's growing erection against his hip and no doubt Dean could feel Castiel's own. Needing friction, the Winchester ground his hips into his boyfriend's, making the latter cry out. Dean laughed evilly and pulled Castiel away from the door, leading him to the bed.

At the last second, Cas pushed Dean down and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Their mouthes met again in a clash of teeth and tongues. Shirts flew across the room at lightning speeds. The feelings building in Cas' chest seemed like they would rip him apart. He slowly kissed his way down the other's neck while taking care to not leave a mark. Dean writhed beneath him as Castiel payed special attention to his chest with his tongue. The Novak's hands where everywhere but where the Winchester needed them to be.

"Cas... I'm not gonna last..." Dean groaned out. Castiel looked up from his ministrations and look of pure lust in those blue eyes was almost enough to finish Dean. He wanted something, though. "I want to do something."

"What?" Cas asked, his mind too frazzled to be apprehensive or shy.

"Lay back and stay still. I haven't done this before so... yeah, uh, just try to stay still," was all Dean said as he pushed Castiel off of him and onto his back. The Novak complied without any hesitation. Dean placed a soft kiss on his lips before starting a trail of featherlight pecks down the boy's chest and stomach, stopping only when he got to the hem of the other's jeans. He looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, silently asking for permission. The other gave it with a quick nod.

Dean popped the button on Castiel's pants and slid the zipper down slowly. Cas let out a relieved groan as he was freed from the tight jeans. Dean helped the boy work the pants off before going back and dragging his boxers down his legs as well. Soon Cas was completely naked and stretched out with Dean between his legs. The Winchester eyed the newly exposed portion of Cas as he slid his hands up the other's legs. He licked his lips while working up the nerve to do what he really wanted to do for Castiel. Before Cas knew what was happening, Dean had leaned forward and licked at the exposed erection.

The Novak saw stars. He let out a silent scream of pleasure and almost lost control, but just barely managed to stay still on the bed. Dean made a face.

"Sorry..." Cas breathed. "You don't have to... do something like that..."

"I want to, Cas. I just didn't know what to expect. It tastes really weird."

Castiel actually laughed at that. Never in all his life would he ever have pictured himself naked on a bed with Dean Winchester, let only him being naked in a bed with a semi-naked Dean Winchester commenting on the taste of his pre-come after deciding to give him a blow job. Yep. The world had gone insane. Cas almost started to laugh again but the chuckle got choked out as Dean leaned forward again.

As inexperienced as he was, it only took Dean a few minutes to bring Cas over the edge with his mouth. The slightly smaller boy screamed as he came, his come filling Dean's mouth without warning. He was too surprised to think about swallowing and ended up spitting the fluid all over the bedspread. The Winchester used his arm to wipe away the leftovers on his lips and chin before he was suddenly pushed back.

Castiel did not use much force; he was not able to. His limbs were practically jelly after his orgasm, but he wanted to return the favor for Dean. It also helped that the sight Dean wiping Cas' come off his face was probably the hottest thing Cas had seen to date, and that was saying something. The Novak leaned over his boyfriend and licked into his mouth, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

Dean's jeans were gone in an instant and his underwear seemed to vanish. Cas kissed down the other's chest until he got to the place where Dean needed the attention the most.

"Cas... You don't have to..."

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel barked. Dean felt his body grow impossibly hotter at the sound of Cas' gravely voice, rough from sex, giving him an order. It only took another second before Cas was there, giving Dean the best blow job of his life. He had gotten that far with a girl twice, but those experiences paled in comparison to the art Cas was performing. Dean came even faster than Castiel had. He had managed to warn the other boy before, so Cas had pulled back and helped Dean ride the waves with his hands.

"God, Cas... How are you that good?"

"It was alright?" Castiel blushed up at his boyfriend before crawling up to give him a passionate kiss, letting Dean taste himself.

"'Was it alright?' he says. Cas, that was amazing."

"You were amazing as well."

"Aren't I always?"

Castiel laughed, and Dean pulled him to his chest. They were both giddy and glowing and warm all over. They were laying against the foot of the bed, facing the wrong direction. Dean could not bring himself to move and neither could Castiel. They ended up yanking the covers up and over themselves with their feet pushing against the pillows at the other end.

"Dean, we are really sticky."

"We can shower in a minute. I just want lay here with you for a while."

"Alright. Thank you for this."

"No, thank you. This was awesome. And guess what, it makes it official. I am definitely cool with you being a dude."

"Were you not sure before?" Castiel was slightly offended.

"No! No, I liked you, but I was worried that when we got more... into it, that I would freak out. But it doesn't get much more gay than giving another guy head, and I'm cool."

"Oh, okay, good."

Dean smiled at Cas and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. They stayed curled up together for awhile, until the uncomfortable stick was too much. They showered together, making out under the spray until the hot water was gone, then went back into Dean's room to clean up. Dean had to change all of his bedcovers while Castiel took the dirties to the laundry room to start a load. It was all very domestic, but loved it almost as much as the sex. They talked and joked some, but mostly they were content to be together in near silence.

Dean went downstairs and popped some popcorn so they could watch a movie in his room. When he came back up, the two settled on the freshly changed bed. Cas was wearing a pair of Dean's sweatpants and one of the Winchester's Led Zeppelin t-shirts. Dean loved the way his clothes fit Cas. The other boy was not lanky but lean, his muscles in different places and developed along different lines.

"You need to come over more often. I'm sure my folks wouldn't mind."

"Really? I would think that they would be opposed to it."

"Well, as long as we kept things PG-13."

"Oh, well, I guess I could live with that if it meant spending more time with you. I would much rather be here than at home."

"I'm glad to here it. But if my parents and Sammy are ever out again, we definitely need to explore."

"Explore what?"

"I really liked the noises you made when you were eating that pie tonight."

"It made me very happy, Dean."

"And that made me very... happy. If you know what I mean," Dean grinned at his boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the lips. Cas just rolled his eyes and smiled back affectionately, making a promise to himself that he would definitely let Dean know how much he enjoyed his food whenever he ate. He knew it was a little bit evil, but if it lead to something like that night, it would definitely be worth it. Cas kissed Dean lightly again before turning his attention to the movie and popcorn, the weariness of the day finally making him yawn.

Castiel fell asleep in the middle of the film, his head resting against Dean's chest. Dean carded his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair. He should not have told Cas about his reaction to the pie-moaning debacle. He had not really thought about it in the wake of the Meg inspired jealousy. The Winchester had a sinking feeling that he would have to make sure Cas and he were in a private place next time the two decided to have pie. He laughed to himself quietly before he yawned. He fell asleep feeling warm and content.

* * *

"Hello? Things better be PG in there, or you are about to get a very embarrassing story to tell!" Mary called from outside Dean's shut bedroom door. The Winchester opened his eyes and lifted his head from where his face was buried in his boyfriend's hair. Sometime in the night they had shifted to their sides with Dean's arms circling around Cas, whose face was buried in the other's chest. The Novak groaned and opened his eyes, but did not move.

"Mom, what time is it?" Dean practically whined.

"It's ten-thirty, Dean. You two must have had quite a night last night!"

"MOM!" Dean groaned. Castiel was blushing and hiding his face.

"Oh, you too look so cute when you are embarrassed. Wait a sec, let me go grab the camera!" Mary gushed before leaving the room. Dean sat up regretfully. Cas yawned and stretched, the t-shirt he was wearing riding up to expose his toned stomach. Dean could not help but lean in and place a soft kiss to the other boy's neck, smiling into the kiss. Castiel angled his head away and made an appreciative sound. Morning breath be damned. Castiel grabbed Dean's face and kiss him square on the mouth. Both boys were smiling against each other more than actually kissing.

"Oh, that's definitely going to be my new background!" The boys turned to see a very enthusiastic Mary holding her phone in her hands, fiddling with something on the screen. Dean groaned again, but Cas punched him playfully in the arm.

"Okay, boys, Sammy is actually still asleep. He didn't get in until really late, he texted us at around one in the morning. Why don't you two go get him up, and I'll go put some cinnamon rolls in the oven?"

"Thank you very much, Mary."

"You are very welcome, Castiel. Dean, are you going to be polite like your boyfriend?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"That'll do for now. Maybe he will pick up a few more manners from you, Castiel. Lord knows I have tried. Come down in about fifteen minutes."

Mary left in a swirl of motherly energy. Dean climbed out of bed and pulled some clothes out of his chest of drawers. He got an extra set of jeans and shirt for Castiel to wear home.

"You can just bring these back next time you come over. I'll finish washing your cloths today."

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem."

They dressed and brushed their teeth in companionable silence. Castiel grabbed his trench coat from the spot on the floor it had ended up, folding it over one arm. Dean went to wake up Sam. The younger Winchester emerged from his room with his long hair thoroughly disheveled, sticking up in all directions like he had been electrocuted. Castiel laughed out loud from the sight, earning him a bitch face from Sam. Dean laughed along with Cas before heading down the stairs.

"I woke him up by flipping him mattress. He sleeps like the dead."

"I have a strong feeling that shaking him would have sufficed."

"Yeah, but would it have been as fun?"

"Probably not," Castiel smiled at his boyfriend's antics. He loved how close Dean and Sam were, even when they sometimes went out of their ways to embarrass or harass the other. Mary was in the kitchen waving an oven mitt over a tray full of cinnamon rolls.

"Hey, sweeties! Take a seat. They are almost cooled off enough."

Dean sat at the table and dragged Cas down next to him. They scooted their chairs close enough together that they were pressed together from shoulder to knee. Sam came down the stairs a few moments later, still in his Pjs but with his hair in a slightly less frazzled state.

Mary sat down next to Sam and passed out plates with two rolls each, which the boys quickly began to eat. Mary mumbled a prayer under her breath before digging in herself.

"Hey, Castiel, want to see my new phone background? I know Dean will complain, but I think you would like it."

"Sure."

Mary held up her phone and clicked the center button, the screen lighting up. On it was a picture of Dean and Castiel, their lips pressed together as they both smiled. The picture made emotion flare up in the Novak, and he looked over at Dean fondly. Dean rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Mary started to put her phone away, but stopped.

"Do either of you want the picture?" she asked. Castiel nodded eagerly, and she handed the phone to him so he could add his number. Dean groaned but nodded to his mom. She smiled as she sent the picture, humming little things like "so cute" and "adorable" under her breath.

"Mom, where is Dad?" Sam asked. Mary's face flashed something for the smallest fraction of a second, so fast that Castiel was not sure even saw it. Her smile was back as she responded.

"He went to work right after we got home this morning. I told him I was letting you sleep in for a bit so he said he would head out to the garage for awhile."

Dean shifted in his seat slightly, trying to not let the fact that he was upset show. The moment passed and the group started to talk about happier things. Soon an hour had gone by. Castiel looked up at the clock and winced.

"As much as I love being here, I really should be getting home," he said, hating every word.

"Oh, alright. I'll drive you," Dean said, the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, Castiel, you are welcome to come over anytime," Mary grinned.

"Thank you."

The two boys grabbed what they needed and started to make their way out to the Impala. Sam stopped Cas with a hand on the shoulder and nodded at him.

"Bye, Castiel. I liked hanging out with you last night. You are pretty cool."

"You as well, Sam."

Dean beamed as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Everything was perfect. Castiel got in on the passenger side and slid right over to Dean, which was starting to become and instinct. The Impala roared to life.

They talked about everything and nothing as Dean drove. The Winchester took the longest route he knew to the Novak house, not wanting his time with Cas to end. But, eventually they pulled up to Castiel's home.

"Bye, Dean. I really enjoyed myself last night. I would love to get together with your friends again."

"I would like that, too. I'll text you. Bye, Cas."

Castiel pecked Dean on the cheek lightning fast before rushing out of the car. He hurried up the driveway, worrying that if he did not get inside soon he would just turn around and leave with Dean again. He opened the front door with his key and heard the Impala thunder away. The Novak closed the door behind him and was nearly scared out of his skin by the form behind it.

"Gabriel! You scared me half to death!" Castiel breathed heavily and moved to go up the stairs.

"Castiel, wait. You didn't come home last night," Gabe's voice was oddly serious.

"I just spent the night with some friends."

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?"

"Yes, I am sure Gabriel. My personal life is none of your business."

"Fine. I want to make sure you know I love you, brother."

"Love you, too. Why are you so solemn? It is kind of freaking me out."

"No reason. I'm fine. I love you, man. No matter what."

"Alright," Castiel responded as he started to climb the stairs. He tried to shake off the strange feeling the encounter with Gabriel left him.

Below, Gabriel went back to the guest room he was staying in. His laptop was open on the desk. He went back to searching for vacant apartments in Lawrence. After a few minutes, his cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. I was calling to answer your information request. Your counselor said that all the courses that you need to take for your major next semester are available online. Would you like us to email you a form?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

_The night before..._

Gabriel stood at the window for a long time, trying to puzzle through what he had seen. His little brother had just kissed Dean Winchester, captain of the rival football team. Gabe had been to enough games to recognize the boy. It was a lot to take in. Father and Luci had been complaining about Castiel's strange behavior to him over the phone for weeks, and now Gabe knew why Cassie was acting so differently. It made sense.

Now what did he do about it? He knew that his father and other brother would never accept Castiel as he clearly was. Cassie was doing an okay job of hiding his relationship, but that could only last so long before something happened. He loved his brother and fully supported him in anything. He knew how bad being different could feel. Gabriel sat in the living room worrying for the next few hours.

At about ten there was a loud knock on the door. Mr. Novak and Lucifer were both still gone, so Gabriel thought that Cas might just be home from his date and forgotten his key. He did not look out the keyhole before opening the door wide. He was met by the sight of a scantily glad girl with her fist raised to slam into the door again. Her hair was frazzled, and her cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"Hello, who are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Is Castiel home?" she barked out.

"No. Answer my question. Who are you?" the girl just turned to leave, but Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder. She whipped back around.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Who are you?"

"His worst nightmare!"

"What do you mean?"

"I caught that little faggot red handed!"

"What did you just call my brother?" Gabriel was tensed, and his voice deepened and octave. The girl did not see to notice.

"I called him a faggot! He is a dirty faggot! A little slut fucking Dean Winchester! I should have seen it sooner. Who turns down me? You should know that you are living with a filthy fag."

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" the girl yelled too quickly.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Like I would want to be in the same car as the brother of a fag. I am going to tell the whole school that those two are fucking, and it is going to ruin them! I have proof!"

"What proof?" Gabriel had a fire burning in his eyes, but the girl still seemed to be oblivious to his clear aggression.

"I got pictures on my phone! They were making out in Winchester's car!"

"Where is your phone?"

"Here!" the girl held up her phone. She fumbled with it for a minute, the alcohol making her fingers clumsy. She managed to get the screen to show a picture. She held it up too close to Gabe's face, and he had to take it from her hand in order to see it. The picture was blurry, but just clear enough for both Dean and Castiel to be clearly seen with their lips locked. They were clearly being very passionate, and in any other situation Gabriel would have been happy that his little bro was getting some action. He looked so happy. The older Novak knew what he had to do.

Gabriel dropped the phone and brought his bare foot down on it, hard. The glass and plastic shattered beneath his heel, and he could been the shards cut into his skin. He ignored the sting. The girl was looking down at her destroyed phone in mute disbelief. She leaned forward to continue to look, and teetered as if about to fall. Gabe caught her by the shoulders and lifted her close to his face. She was only slightly shorter than him. Their faces were close together, and the girl looked up into his eyes and finally saw the fury there. She made a scared sound.

"So I am going to ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"M-Meg M-Masters," she stuttered.

"Well, Meg Masters, I happen to support my brother and love him very much. So I want you to go home, pass out, and completely forget you ever saw him with Dean, alright?"

"But-"

Gabriel had never been one to lose his temper. He was more of a get revenge later type of guy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He was a Novak, after all.

"You listen to me, BITCH. This is my little brother we are talking about here. He is not a fag! He is gay or bisexual or something like that, but you will never call him a fag! If I here that you intentionally sought to bring him or Dean Winchester any grief, I will personally hunt you down and smite you where you stand! You understand?" Meg whimpered and nodded her head. Gabriel smiled his usual careless smile. "Good. Now, what is your father's phone number?"

Meg gave him the number, and he called. A few minutes later a furious looking man showed up and dragged Meg into his car. His eyes almost seemed to flash a different color as he screamed at her. Gabriel should have felt bad, but he did not. He could hear the yelling as the car drove down the street until it violently turned off.

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. He had just threatened a teenage girl. He did not feel very good about himself, but he knew it was necessary. It would buy Castiel and Dean a little time. Now Gabriel just had to figure out what to do about what would happen when the secret was inevitably revealed. As the night wore on and he realized Cassie would not be coming home, the answer became clear. He went to his room and pulled out his laptop. He dialed the university and left an information request before he started to peruse local apartment complex websites. He needed to be there for his little brother. Castiel would need him.

* * *

I love badass big bro Gabriel. He's awesome! Anyways, I am sure you can see where the plot is going from here. I also gave you the promise of future smutty goodness! Did you notice? ;)


	9. NOT AN UPDATE-SORRY

I am so sorry, but I have to move updates to once a week. I will post the next chapter either Friday or Sunday based on what happens in the next couple of days. Whichever one I post on will be the one I use from here on out. I am sorry, but my life is going crazy with school starting. If I get chapters finished earlier I will post them, but I most likely be limited to one a week. Again, I am sorry. Thank you for sticking with this. I love you all! Special thanks to those who have followed this story, made it a favorite, or reviewed! Keep them coming! I just don't want to have to rush through this. If you want to stalk me on social media in the meantime, you can follow me on Instagram as gracethenerdygirl . Thank you again. I'll be back soon!


End file.
